Guardians and Protectors
by Cool-Hanyou
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to a mystical school with weird teachers to learn to control unusual powers so that they can save the world.Full summary inside. GaaNaru KakIru KanNej for now atleast Shounenai and Yaoi Het Lemons Yuri not sure yet
1. The Meeting

Guardians and Protectors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did I'd be rich and if I was rich do you really think I'd be sitting here typing this right now lol.

Pairings: GaaNaru KakIru KanNej that's all I can think of for now

Summary: Well Naruto and the gang go to a school where they learn how to control special powers and abilities. They use these powers to protect the world from demons that threaten to plunge the world into darkness. Will attractions grow between the students of this unusual school? You have to read to find out.

Chapter 1 The Meeting

"Long ago demons controlled the earth. They were evil tyrants that enslaved and devoured humans, of course not all demons are like that but if they were found being nice to a human they would be devoured themselves. Now humans were not powerless they fought back but their powers were nothing compared to that of a demon. But one day a hero, who nobody actually ever knew, drove the demons away with the help of their lover and protector. With their combined power they kept the demons at bay and eventually drove them to create another world for them to live in, seeing as how they were no longer able to stay in human world for fear of being killed. Now a days demons still threaten to destroy the world, but that's why you're all here. You are here to train to become Guardians and Protectors of the earth." All the young teens in the assembly hall heard their principle explain.

"Tch. How troublesome." A black haired teen with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, commented.

"I think it'll be fun." A blond girl sitting next him replied.

"Yeah!" a large boy agreed with her.

Meanwhile

A blonde boy, with unusually wild hair, was having trouble finding his way around the school, but then he bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall. "Um….I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The blond said as he looked up, only to see a green eyed redhead glaring at him. The blond got up and introduced himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm new here and really don't know my way around. What's your name?" Naruto said helping up the taller teen.

"…..Gaara. Assembly hall…?" the redhead named Gaara said quietly.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed.

"Follow..." Gaara commanded.

"Ok. Thanks a lot." Naruto said, with a cheerful look on his face. The two walked the halls of the wondrous school and finally came to the assembly hall. Gaara went to sit by a blond girl and a boy who looked kind of like him, except he had brunette hair. (It's Kankurou without the face paint and the hat) Naruto went to sit in the nearest seat, which was by a boy who had a dog on his head and a hoody on. He was sitting next to a girl with pale white eyes and a boy with shades on.

"Hey, are you a freshman here too?" the boy with the dog asked.

"Yeah I am my name's Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" Naruto replied.

"Inuzuka Kiba. This is Akamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. We got here a few days ago ourselves." Kiba smiled. The boy he might become his new friend.

"Cool! Nice to know I'm not he only one new here. Hey wanna be friends?" Naruto said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Of course. So, what classes do you have? Let me see your schedule." Kiba replied. Naruto obeyed the command and handed him his schedule. "Well I'll be damned! We have the exact same schedule." Kiba laughed.

"So how many days have you been here?" Naruto asked.

"Me, I've been here about three or four, so, even though the school year hasn't started yet, I know where the classes are, so just stick with me, ok." Kiba said

"Ok." Naruto said, grinning.

Meanwhile, in the back row, a certain redhead was being taunted by his siblings.

"So Gaara, I saw that boy you were walking with, he's kinda cute. Is he yours? Cuz if he's not, I'll take 'im?" Kankurou said, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up dammit!" Gaara demanded, getting an evil chuckle out of both Kankurou and Temari.

"So, you gonna claim him or what. Maybe you could be his protector?" Temari said bluntly, but had a smirk on her face.

"I don't even know him. Now shut it before I kill the both of you!" Gaara said, blushing profusely.

"I'm just saying, you should take it while you can, ass like that don't show up every where." Kankurou said, a perverted look on his face.

"Oooohhh! Kankurou, I'm telling Neji." Temari cooed out.

"Wha? I didn't do nothing!" Kankurou said nervously.

"Uh huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Would you two please SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Gaara yelled loudly, drawing attention to himself.

"Man that guy is scary as hell." Kiba said, a scared look on his face.

"He's not scary, he's cute." Naruto said, drawing Kiba's attention away from the red head and bringing it to him.

"You think he's cute?! You've got weird taste dude. But, since I'm you're friend I'll respect your decision. I'll even help you get him if you want." Kiba said with a very sincere tone in his voice.

"Thanks a lot Kiba-kun! So, how are ya gonna do it?" Naruto asked in a really chipper way.

In reply, Kiba just smirked and said "Don't worry about it. Just let me handle it. I'll have him all over you in no time." Naruto did nothing but blush and laugh nervously.

_A few hours later_

"So, what dorm room are you in Naruto-kun" Hinata asked her newly acquired blond friend. Naruto had made friends with the other freshman he was sitting with in the assembly hall. Even the ones he was sitting in front of. (Shika, Ino, Chouji) He turned his attention away from Ino, who had been telling him about flower and other things she liked.

"I'm in 105. Why?" he replied

"Nothing really, I just thought you might want to put away that luggage you've been carrying all day." Hinata said, starting to twiddle her thumbs.

"Hey, you're right! I've been so wrapped up in having fun with you guys that I completely forgot to put my things in my room." Naruto said, laughing.

"What an idiot." Kiba said, laughing right along with Naruto. Everyone just sweat dropped. Those two had to be like soul mates. They were just way too similar.

"Hey, you know what, that's right across from our room. Isn't it Shika?" Chouji said, while munching on a hand full of chips.

"Yeah! You're right." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey! Ours too!" Kiba stated happily. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Well, my room is too, but unfortunately, I have to share my room with a big fore-headed, pink haired girl, who is totally annoying." Ino rolled her eyes at her own statement.

"Well, I'm on the second floor with an upper classman. I think her name is Temari." Hinata said with a grimace on her face. She wanted to be with everyone else.

"How did that happen? Why would they put you with her? She's like a junior. They generally don't do things like that. They usually put you with your own level. You know freshman with freshman and so on, weird." Shikamaru questioned.

"Oh stop trying to analyze everything Shika." Ino said, smirking at him.

"Well, let's get going to the dorms, then we can go out and get something to eat." Kiba said, starting to walk in the direction of the dormitories. Everyone else followed suit soon after. In about five minutes they were in front of Naruto's dorm room.

He pulled out a key; unlocked the door, and went in. He wondered who would be his roommate as he looked around.to his surprisethere was a redhead sitting on one of the beds in the pretty huge room. The redhead just happened to be Gaara. He blushed when Gaara turned his attention away from the window he had been staring out of and looked him straight in the eye.

"Is this your room too?" Naruto asked, nervously looking at the teen.

Gaara nodded, and looked back out of the window. "The dresser is over there if want to put your things away." he said pointing toward the dresser.

"Thanks, but I'll put my stuff away later. Well, see ya later Gaara!" Naruto said, before dropping his luggage on the bed. He smiled at Gaara and headed out of the door.

Gaara waved nonchalantly as his roommate headed out of the door. _He has a cute smile…_ Gaara thought still staring out of the window.

Naruto and his new friends headed off campus to a quiet little café called Ichiraku's, who's specialty was ramen, but they had many other delicious and exotic dishes to choose from. But their ramen is what they're known for. Ramen just so happened to be Naruto's favorite, so he ordered about 8 or 9 bowls. Everyone was amazed at how much the blond boy ate, considering his slim figure. Not only that, they were also amazed at how much he loved ramen. The others ordered various meals. They ate, laughed, talked, and just had a good time. They hung out until it was time to go home and get some rest. When Naruto got back to his hall, he said good night to everyone as they entered their rooms, before going into his own. Gaara was still staring out of the window with his face totally void of any emotion. "Hi Gaara"

Gaara turned his head and replied "Hey there….Naruto."

"Were you sitting there that whole time?" Naruto asked, after he had started to unpack his things.

"….yes I did." Gaara said after hesitating to talk.

Naruto was now finished unpacking his things. He began to wonder what was so interesting out that window that Gaara would sit there all day and look out of it. He walked over to Gaara's bed and sat down right next to him. He didn't sit far away from him either, he was actually touching. Gaara twitched a little and looked down at the smaller boy as he turned his head to the left and looked out of the window trying to see what was so fascinating.

"What so great out there?" Naruto asked.

"Look up"

Naruto did so and found himself amazed at how beautiful the sky looked. The sky had been flooded with brilliant, sparkling stars.

"Beautiful..." Naruto said, still staring out of the window at the star lit sky.

"Yeah you are..." Gaara said absent mindedly

"What was that?" Naruto said, turning his head back to Gaara gazing at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

"It was nothing." Gaara said trying to hold back the blush that was creeping upon his face.

"Oh ok." Naruto beamed. _I could have sworn he said I was beautiful; maybe I was imagining it, though I really wish he had._ "Well I think I'm gonna go to sleep now goodnight Gaara." Naruto said, before getting off of Gaara's bed and going to his own. Before he went to sleep Naruto took off his orange t shirt and his jeans, leaving him wearing a white undershirt (muscle shirt is what some people call it, or a beater.) and green boxers.

Gaara blushed, and told him goodnight, before Naruto went to sleep. Gaara didn't go to sleep until late, considering that he generally didn't sleep too much, it was okay.

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up to find that someone had been pounding on the door, and that Gaara had already left. He got up and opened the door to find Kiba with a towel and other things you needed to take a shower.

"C'mon get your stuff so we can get to the showers and to the cafeteria for breakfast before they get too full." Kiba said with a rushed tone. Naruto went back in to get his things for the shower. He came out, and they headed for the giant bathroom at the end of the hall. When they got there, they saw diverse teen boys there but no Gaara. They spotted shikamaru who had just stepped out of the shower and had not yet put on a towel. Gaara steeped out of a stall nearby.

Naruto took off his clothes and started headeing for the showers. Kiba followed after him. As Naruto passed Gaara he said "Hiahhhhhh" with that he slipped and fell on top of Gaara. Both of them completely naked. Kiba had purposely tossed a bar of soap in front of Naruto knowing that he would slip on it. Naruto could feel Gaara's warm naked body beneath him and liked the feel of it. He started to get aroused and hoped that Gaara wouldn't noticed.

Gaara felt Naruto's warm, soft skin against his and it started to make him want to fuck him right there on the bathroom floor. Gaara decided to end the contact before people started to stare. "Naruto would you mind getting off of me, please?" he asked politely.

"Oh!" was Naruto's reply before he got off of Gaara. Naruto had deep a blush on his face. Gaara had one too, but it was no where near as intense as Naruto's. Looking down Naruto said "See ya later Gaara" With that he rushed to an empty shower.

Kiba tried to hold in the laugher as he went to the shower next to Naruto's. "Now see that was comedy." Kiba laughed before turning on the shower.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked angrily, knowing who threw the soap.

"To see whether or not he liked you that way. Well was he getting a hard on or what?" Kiba asked bluntly, making Naruto blush through the hot water.

"Well...yeah." Naruto replied hesitantly.

"Well then I think we have our answer don't we?"

"Oh shut up."

They finished showering got dressed and headed for the cafeteria for breakfast. Even though the cafeteria food wasn't exactly something they really wanted to eat, they couldn't risk being late because they went off campus to get something to eat. Besides, they could always get something good to eat during lunch. They ate their food and headed toward their first hour. It was in room 1A.

When they arrived, they saw some of their friends there, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Shino. It was pretty big room with no real desks except for bleacher style seats in the back. The man who appeared to be the teacher motioned for them to be seated on the bleachers. Looking around the room from back there you would think it was dojo of some sort. The teacher who stood in front of all of them was a tanned man with a scar across his nose and his hair was tied back into a ponytail. "My name is Umino Iruka you may call Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei, well, actually as long as it's not disrespectful I don't really care what you call me. Now then this class is called the 'Awakening' because you will discover your power or powers and learn to control them any questions."

"What if we already know and have discovered our powers?" Ino said out loud, without raising her hand.

"Oh, you've discovered your power already. Can you control it?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well kinda." Ino said.

"Then let's see a demonstration." He replied.

"Ok!" Ino stood up and raised her hand toward the one and only actual chair in the room. She closed her eyes for a second before it started to lift up off of the ground. She started to move her hand around and the chair mimicked its movement. She could hear the other kids ooh and aah. Then she suddenly squeezed her hand shut and the chair exploded.

"Telekinesis. Very nice. Well, I think you'll be a quick study, considering you're a head of a lot of people here. Now then, has anybody else already discovered their power and want to demonstrate?" Iruka said. More than half of the class's hands flew up. '_This could be an interesting year_.' Iruka thought calling on one of his new students.

End Chapter 1

Well what do you guys think? I think this could go far. Hey I need some suggestions on what powers you guys think Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Chouji should have cuz really I can't think of anything good. Well ja ne till the next chapter


	2. Attack on the First Date

Pairings: GaaNaru KakIru KanNej maybe KibaShika it depends on what you guys think tell me when you get finished reading. I think it would interesting and pretty unique not many people do that pairing at least I don't think so.

Warning: Go to chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did this would be the series (lol) anyway you get the point.

Chapter 2: Attack on the First Date

As class went on more and more people demonstrated their unique and sometimes weird abilities and or powers. Naruto thought that some of the people who went up had some pretty freaky powers. But he really wasn't paying any attention to them he was paying attention to Gaara who he noticed would occasionally stare at him in a wanting manner. His eyes were turned away from the redhead when he noticed that Hinata his newly acquired pale eyed friend had raised her hand. He wanted to know what type of powers she had.

Hinata got up nervously not used to being the center of attention. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and when she opened them you could see many veins were flowing to her eyes. Her eyes looked even whiter than usual and also kind of menacing. Not that Hinata was menacing, it's just the way her eyes looked when she was using her powers. Iruka not wanting to lose another piece of furniture brought out a targeting dummy for them to demonstrate on. Hinata put her hands into a praying type of position. She glared hard at the dummy for about a second and it began to turn to stone. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered because it was a rare power.

"That's only a small bit of what I can do." Hinata said shyly she was kind of embarrassed by the cheering, because to her she really didn't do anything all that special.

"Well done, a dojutsu, (pupil technique or ability) and you seem pretty good at controlling it. Well we only have enough dummies for four more people to go." Iruka said smiling amazed at all the unique and rare talents his new students had.

Gaara stood up, silently declaring that he would be the next one to demonstrate. He walked up to the middle of the room in front of the targeting dummy. He folded his hand together in seconds you could see sand swirling around him violently. (1) He stretched his arm out to the left and the sand covered the dummy. He clenched his hand together tightly. The sand did the same on the dummy. He relaxed himself and the sand disappeared leaving no dummy in sight.

"Impressive very rare ability I don't think I've ever seen an elemental power quite as rare and as powerful as yours." Iruka said honestly. 'Sand... Could this boy be what I think he is? I'll have to report this to Tsunade-sama. (the principle)

Gaara smirked. Not really at Iruka's comment but at the expression on Naruto's face. Naruto was absolutely amazed. Gaara was happy that he impressed Naruto. "Next person step up."

A pink haired girl also known as Sakura stood up as Iruka replaced the dummy. She had been beaming at the dummy. She was happy because she thought that she was going to upstage Ino with her supposedly superior powers. She closed her eyes as if concentrating. She swiftly swung her right hand in front of her and in seconds wild vine came smashing through the windows of the room and consumed the dummy, tearing it pieces. Everyone looked on in awe at the cool sight of the plants destroying the dummy. She snapped her fingers and the vine retracted out of the window.

"Well that was cool. That's a very promising power indeed. Now then who's next?" Iruka said while replacing the dummy again.

"I'll go." Shikamaru said standing up lazily. "This should prove to be troublesome." He mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the dummy.

"GO SHIKA!" Kiba, Chouji, and Ino yelled in unison.

"How troublesome." He sighed as he stood in front of the dummy. He assumed a really weird position and soon the room became dark. (2) The floor became a swirling vortex of darkness and giant shadowy hand came from the void and grabbed the dummy pulling it into the vortex closing the portal behind it.

"That was…well I'm not going to lie that made me want to piss my pants. But that was a totally interesting power Shikamaru. P-please take a seat. Who's next?" Iruka said replacing the dummy after the room lit up again.

"I'm next!" Naruto yelled after Shikamaru came to sit beside him and Kiba. He got up and ran up to the dummy. He drew back his hand ready to show his class his power when suddenly the door of the classroom slammed open.

A raven haired boy with a smug look on his face stepped through the door. "Sorry I'm late sensei I uh had to save a cat from a tree, yeah that's it."

"Riiiiggghtt, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. Well we were just having some people demonstrate their power for us." Iruka explained with a sort of annoyed looked on his face. Iruka had already taught Itaachi and really didn't want to have to teach another smug Uchiha.

"Oh well then I'll go." He said as he walked up to the dummy.

"Hey you bastard it's my turn!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you'll just have to wait." Sasuke said glaring at the blond.

"Well you'll just have my foot up your ass! YOU STUPID BASTARD WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Naruto yelled back.

"You don't know who I am?" Sasuke said smugly.

"It doesn't matter if I know who you are or not. Either way you are about to not exist!" Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah try it." Sasuke said holding out his hand and a fireball appeared.

"Oh this should be good." Naruto said holding out his hand also making a fireball appear. But his was different from Sasuke's, Sasuke's was normal color but Naruto's was emerald green. Both boys at the same time threw their projectile at the other. The fireballs cancelled each other out. They again at the same time stretched their arms out in front of them huge inferno blast appeared from both boys' hand. The two blasts seemed to be equal as one couldn't get the other one to budge. It went on like that for a few more moments before Iruka chose to stop the fight.

"Enough!" he raised his hand toward them. Suddenly both teens found that they were paralyzed. "I am disappointed in the both of you. You both have a very unique and rare power and with that power comes responsibility. Now if I catch you two fighting again it's detention for a two weeks. Do I make myself clear?" Iruka said glaring at both boys. He put his hand down and they started to feel that they could move again. 'The power it can't be them. Not both of them here at the same time this is bad.'

Naruto glared at Sasuke once more. Then he went to go sit by Kiba and Shika but not before smiling at Gaara.

Gaara who had been watching Naruto pretty much all during class tore his eyes from him and glared at Sasuke. During class Gaara had finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Naruto. Now that this Sasuke guy tried hurt Naruto he put him on his 'If get the chance I'll kill em' list.

Iruka said class dismissed and everyone started to leave.

Naruto walked out of the classroom Shika and Kiba with Chouji, Ino, Hinata, and Shino not far behind. When he got out into the hall he noticed a certain raven haired bastard staring at him. He shot him a 'What the fuck are you looking at stare' and turned away.

That's when out of nowhere the intercom comes on. "All freshman class teachers report to lounge for a meeting. All freshman classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day. That is all thank you." Tsunade's voice chimed through the school.

"Don't tell me she knows already?" Iruka said as he stepped out into the hall and headed

for the lounge.

"Wonder what's going on." Shikamaru said frowning.

"This is my chance." Naruto whispered excitedly. He walked over to Gaara who was drinking from the water fountain. "Hey Gaara." Gaara nodded. "Look I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me like on date today cuz we don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day so what do you say?" Naruto asked all in one breathe.

"Sure why not?" Gaara replied. Naruto's reply was a glomp to the ground.

"Yay thank you! Let's go now!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Well I think I should go back to the dorm first I have some things I have to get first. You gonna come with me?" Gaara explained.

"Nah I think I'm gonna tell Kiba first! I'll meet you there though, ok." Naruto beamed. Gaara nodded as Naruto began to get up off him. Naruto ran over to Kiba with a goofy grin on his face. His grins were usually goofy but not like this. "Guess what Kiba." Naruto leaned in really close.

"Uh…you're invading my personal space?" Kiba guessed stupidly.

"No you idiot I got a date with Gaara!" Naruto yelled back.

"Owell that's great. When is it?" Kiba asked.

"Right now so I'll see you later." Naruto said as he waved to Kiba and started to leave. Naruto got to the apartment like dorm in about ten minutes. When he arrived Gaara was waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go?" Gaara asked as he smiled at Naruto.

"Of course!" Naruto said as he latched onto Gaara's arm causing him to blush slightly. "Let's go see a movie, then let's get something to eat." Gaara nodded, agreeing with the blond. They went off campus to the nearest movie theatre. Naruto chose a horror film wanting the opportunity to get closer to Gaara. They were watching the movie when all of a sudden the killer popped out with a knife. Everyone in the movie jumped, screamed, or pissed their pants. Gaara being Gaara wasn't surprised or scared in the least, in fact he thought it was really predictable. Naruto however jumped grabbing Gaara arm tightly and clung to him like a master lock.

Gaara really didn't mind but if Naruto kept doing he might attack. He thought Naruto looked really cute when he was afraid. When the movie was Gaara said "Baby…"

"I am not." Naruto replied and started laughing. "So did you like the movie?"

"Well truthfully I wasn't paying as much attention to the movie as I was to you." Gaara explained getting a blush from Naruto. That's when Gaara couldn't take it anymore he had to do it he had to taste those lips. (why does that sound more perverted than it should?) Gaara pulled Naruto close. His hand wrapped around the smaller boy's waist bringing their bodies as close together as they could go. He slowly brought his lips to Naruto's. It was a slow passionate. Naruto happily accepted this something he'd been waiting to do. They parted after the usher told them they need to leave so that they could start cleaning and preparing for the next show.

After they left the movie theatre they headed toward Ichiraku's. Where they saw Shika and Kiba alone in a booth. Naruto being the friend goofy person he is walked over to them. "You know if didn't know better I'd think you two are out on a date." Naruto said with a smugly but mocking grin on his face.

"What the hell don't have anything better to do than to bother us? Aren't you on a date, you're gonna make Gaara jealous, talking to us." Kiba replied all while blushing.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and he banged his head against the table.

"What's his problem? He seems mad usually after his troublesome thing he lays his head and doses off." Naruto laughed.

"Well you we were in the middle of a very important conversation." Kiba explained.

"Ok well I'll leave you two alone then." Naruto said as he walked away. He was a bit hurt that his friends were leaving him out of a juicy conversation.

"Hey Naruto I want the details to that date tomorrow!" Kiba yelled. Naruto nodded in reply.

"Hey Gaara order anything yet?" Naruto asked

"No I was waiting for you. Go ahead and order whatever you want." Gaara said looking through the menu.

"Whatever you say though your wallet may be at you for the next couple of weeks." Naruto smirked at Gaara.

"C'mon how much could a small person like you eat." Gaara said mockingly.

"I am not. And trust me you'll regret saying that." Naruto was still smirking.

10 bowls of ramen later.

"Naruto you never cease to amaze me." Gaara said to Naruto mouth agape.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Naruto laughed after he had finally stopped eating, for good. Gaara paid the pretty expensive bill. Just as the money was given to the waitress there was a huge and half the restaurant was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba yelled from across the room. Probably because through the huge hole in the wall came an army of demons.

"Hm. Scaly body, glowing red eyes, razor sharp claws, snake tails. I'd say these are naga and they're not the friendly one that come from northern demon world. These guys are looking for a fight." Shikamaru surmised.

"Gee did you figure that out by yourself or did someone help you." Kiba sad sarcastically.

"How troublesome. We're not even authorized to fight these things. We're freshman when we get back to school we're gonna get lectured. They're gonna say we should've sent out a signal to an upper classman or something." Shikamaru rolled his eyes when he was done saying this.

"Shikamaru would you rather be lectured or killed." Kiba asked

"Fine." He sighed. "This is way too troublesome."

"You know I think we kept them waiting too long." Naruto put in.

"You know you're right. For being so patient I'll only beat them half to death." Gaara replied.

"Aww you're so kind if it were me I would beat them all the way to death." Naruto replied.

"Here they come!" Kiba yelled.

End of Chapter 2

Hey what do you guys think be totally brutal. Oh and to all Sasuke fans sorry but personally I think he's an ass. In the anime and manga anyway. What do you guys think of the powers and what not? Well see ya next chapter. 

1 In my fic Gaara can materialize sand he doesn't need to carry around a gourd.

2 Shika's powers are kinda based off of his bloodline limits I just kinda tweaked it and make it cooler


	3. Full Version of the Legend

Pairing: GaaNaru KakIru KanNej KibaShika if you guys think of you pairings you want then feel free to tell me.

Warnings: See first chapter.

Disclaimer: See first the chapter

Chapter 3: Full Version of The Legend

"Here they come!" Kiba said as the nagas charged for them. They took their battle stances.

"Take this!" Naruto said as he blasted ten of the demons with a powerful emerald blaze.

"Beast form: Wolf!" Kiba yelled out as he transformed into a beautiful white wolf, fur sparkling and amber eyes aglow . He used his monstrous fangs and claws to tear through 15 of the demons only to be replaced by 30.

"Guess it's my turn then." Shikamaru said smirking. He held out his hand as a dark energy gathered in it. It formed a sphere. Shikamaru threw the dark orb into a crowd of the nagas. It absorbed 10 of them and disappeared into nothingness.

"Hey that was pretty good Shika!" Naruto yelled kicking one of the demons.

"Yeah well I try." Shikamaru smirked and began to attack again.

Gaara called forth his sand and it took the form of a giant hand. The hand descended on 15 of the nagas splatting green blood everywhere.

"Winter's Breath!" Kiba yelled in a wolf voice. He let out an ice cold breath that froze many of the naga. Only to have them replaced. "Dammit there are too many of these fuckers!"

"Yeah I know what you mean they just keep coming." Shikamaru said dodging a claw that was coming at him. "Well what now?" Shikamaru asked barely dodging another claw.

"This." Gaara said moving forward. He called forth more sand and yelled out "Desert Avalanche!" All the sand rose up into a giant tidal wave and crashed down on all of the demons. He bent down on his knees and put his hands in the sand and called out "Desert Requiem!"

The ground began to shake as the sand finished off the rest of the demons single-handedly.

"Whoah!" Kiba said turning back to normal.

"Gaara that was great!" Naruto exclaimed running over to his boyfriend. "How the hell did you do that!"

"I can do anything with sand." Gaara explained.

"Well now that that is over I want to know where these things came from all of a sudden. Also why so many and why did they only come after us. I know we're supposed to be guardians in training but there is no way for them to know that. In any case, I think we should get back to the school before something else happens." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah you're right this is already bad enough let's go" Kiba agreed.

They all got back to school pretty late. They went to the dorms, trying to avoid the staff as much as possible. Shikamaru whispered something to Kiba before kissing him and going inside his dorm. Naruto looked on in shock, not having known that the two were dating. "You and Shika are…together!" Naruto said with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah well so what of it." Kiba replied.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised." Naruto explained. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow Kiba." Naruto said as he walked into his dorm with Gaara following him. "Today was so much fun!" Naruto beamed at Gaara. Gaara nodded in agreement. Gaara walked over to his bed. Naruto followed him. Gaara sat down and Naruto sat on his lap. Gaara was surprised by this but didn't move him or anything. He actually liked it. "What do you think they'll do to us for fighting those demons even though we don't have a license to slay?"

"I don't know but it can't be too bad we had no choice." Gaara said. Naruto looked up at him. Naruto couldn't help it when he turned around in Gaara's lap. Again Gaara's was surprised but he didn't let it show on his face. Naruto wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist bringing their bodies as close together as they would go. Naruto leaned his head forward and planted a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. Naruto may have been the one initiate the kiss but Gaara quickly took over. His hand crept slowly under Naruto's shirt and up is stomach to his nipples. Gaara played with and tweaked them causing Naruto to gasp slightly. He took this opportunity to rush his tongue into Naruto's mouth inviting his tongue to come out and played. Naruto responded by sucking on Gaara's tongue drawing it even deeper into his mouth. They parted for air and Gaara looked over to the clock and noticed that it was already about to be midnight. "We should get to sleep. I doubt tomorrow will be as easily and as enjoyable as today was." Gaara stated.

Naruto pouted. He was really enjoying their little make out session. But he knew Gaara was right. "Alright but you better make this up to me." Naruto said flashing Gaara a suggestive look and licking his lips seductively before started to get up off of his lap.

Gaara smirked through a blush as Naruto walked to his side of the room. He watched as Naruto stripped down to his boxers. But then when Naruto was done he did the same. Once in his boxer he settled under his covers and started to drift off to sleep. Or so he would've liked. He felt something crawl under the cover with him. He looked down to see that it was Naruto. "Naruto what are you?" asked partially before he noticed that Naruto had already started to fall asleep. He decided not wake him. He sighed as Naruto started to cuddle up to him wrapping one arm around his waist, putting his head on his chest, and intertwining their legs. Now Naruto was laying half way on top of Gaara. About five minutes later they were both fast asleep.

_The Next Day_

Naruto and the rest were in their first period with Iruka. The last few people in the class got to showcase their power and now they were working on control. Most of the people in the class could barely or couldn't at all control their powers so now Iruka was trying to help each one control their abilities. For the few who could control their power he said that they could spar or wait for him to help them control their powers even better. Either that or practice on your own.

Sasuke being Sasuke decided that he wanted to play with Naruto, so he hovered a flame in his hand before throwing it at Naruto's back. Naruto wasn't paying any attention because he had his eyes closed trying to meditate. Luckily Ino saw this and stopped the flame right before it hit Naruto with her telekinesis. She glared at him before she redirected the flame at him. But seeing as it was his flame he extinguished it by simply squeezing his hand closed. "Naruto I think somebody is challenging you." Ino stated still staring at Sasuke.

This statement brought Naruto out of his meditative state. He turned his head to her and asked "Who?"

She pointed in the direction of Sasuke.

"Oh the teme wants a fight does he well maybe I'll just have to give him one." Naruto said as he held two flames in his hands. Gaara didn't say anything but he was at the ready just encase something was actually about to go down. All of Naruto's friends were ready just encase things got ugly. Even the usually shy Hinata was ready for a fight.

"And so what if I do!" Sasuke asked even though it wasn't really a question. He called forth his own power, his hands engulfed in orange flames. He strutted toward Naruto in a cocky manner. Sakura was behind him glaring daggers at Naruto. Iruka felt a massive amount of power spreading through out the big room. He turned around to see that Naruto and Sasuke were about to have another fight, not a spar, but an actual fight. Iruka rushed over to them and got in between the pushing them back a few feet.

"That's it! Detention for both of you!" Iruka yelled anger clearly playing on his face.

"But Iruka-sensei it was Sasuke who started the whole thing not me. I was just defending myself." Naruto whined.

"I can vouch for that." Ino added.

"I don't care, if Sasuke was bothering you tell me, not take it into your own hands." Iruka stated. That was the statement that all teachers use when someone got into a fight at school. 'I especially don't want these two to fight not after what I was told in the in yesterday's meeting.'

_Flashback_

"_Now then I'm sure that you are all wondering why I called you here." Tsunade stated looking around at the teachers._

"_Not really." Jiraiya said under his breath. _

_Tsunade glared at him but decided to ignore him. "Anyway there are three new students I would like to discuss with you all. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, & Gaara." _

"_Gaara what?" Asuma asked._

"_I don't know. Anyway what I wanted to discuss must never leave this room. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked._

"_Hai" was heard from everyone before she continued. "Now then Sasuke and Naruto both have the power of fire." She explained._

"_How can that be?" Kurenai asked "They aren't even the same family!" she added._

"_That is because Uchiha Sasuke wields the power of the phoenix fire. And Naruto has the power of the fox fire. Both have the power of fire but they draw the power from completely different places. One draws their power from the depths of hell while the other draws their power from highest point of the heavens. They should never be near each other because they will end up fighting and if they do the results will be catastrophic. You all know the story of the hero and the demons right." Tsunade said_

"_You mean the story of the hero and their protector who drove the demons off of the earth? Yeah, we all know that, it was drilled into our brains." Kakashi said lazily. Iruka kicked him from under the table for the rude remark._

"_Anyway the story isn't true, well it is true but some details were left out. Like the fact that the hero and their protector were both half demons. The hero was a half fox demon with the power of fire, one of a kind. The hero's Protector and said to be lover was a half raccoon demon with the power to control the sands of time. Along with their friends who were humans, they lead the rebellion against the demon king. The king of the demons was said to be a giant eight headed serpent name Orochi. (1)" Tsunade explained._

"_I think I rather like this demon king fellow." Orochimaru said with a smirk_

"_But where does the phoenix come into the picture?" Asuma asked._

"_I was getting to that. You see the phoenix was the heir to the demon throne. Being a demon he murdered Orochi and became king. So the fox and raccoon defeated the phoenix but not after a long battle. Resulting in both the raccoon and the phoenix's death and the world being pretty much left in ruin. Once they saw that their king was defeated the demons decided that it was no longer safe to live here on earth so they fled. Of course you know they still try to come back and conquer. Of course that's what we're here for. And here we are today." She finished._

"_So basically these guys are reincarnations of the great hero and etc." Anko stated._

"_And you're afraid that history may repeat itself?" Iruka asked even though he said it as a statement._

"_Exactly." Tsunade replied._

"_So what should we do about it?" Kakashi asked._

"_Keep them away from each other. And if some how they end up near each other ensure that they don't fight. Even if you have to fight them yourselves, keep those two from fighting. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Tsunade finished yelling._

_End Flashlight_

"Class dismissed!" Iruka yelled. He sighed "You guys have detention for the next 3 days now go class is dismissed." He told them. As everyone was leaving he went to his desk and sat down. He started to rub his temples to prevent the headache he knew would come soon. "You can stop hiding now Kakashi." He said out loud. Just then Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Iru-chan are you ok? You don't look well?" Kakashi asked looking as concerned as he could look with the mask on.

"I'm fine. Just kinda drained." Iruka replied.

"Good." Kakashi said. Pulling off his mask to give Iruka a kiss on the cheek. Iruka blushed and turned to face Kakashi fully. He looked over to the door squinting and it closed. He got up out of his seat and stood in front of Kakashi, his back to him. He took Kakashi's arm and wrapped them around himself, pulling Kakashi as close to him as he could. He turned both of them around and they both sat down in the chair with Iruka sitting on Kakashi's lap. Iruka sighed and relaxed in Kakashi's lap. Neither of them had anymore classes for awhile so they just relaxed.

Meanwhile

"ARGH THIS IS SO UNFAIR! BOGUS! BOGUS! UGH! IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT!" Naruto ranted.

Gaara walked up behind him and encircled him in his arms. "Calm down Naruto." Gaara whispered into Naruto ear.

"I guess I am overreacting a little." Naruto sighed.

"Hey you two c'mon we gotta get to our next class before we're late." Kiba called to the couple.

"Yeah hurry up! It'd be way too troublesome to get detention because we were late." Shikamaru added.

"Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun we don't wanna be late the first time to our class." Hinata stated.

"Yeah ok we're coming." Naruto called back to them. He broke free of Gaara. He kissed him quickly before saying "Thanks. Now c'mon before we are late." Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him to their next class.

When they got there they were surprised to see that the room was really dim and was circular with a really big magic circle in the middle of the room. Around the circle were seat like in Iruka's class. 'Great more uncomfortable seats that hurt my ass!' Naruto thought. In the back of the room there was another door. 'Probably to the teacher's office.' Naruto said to himself in his mind.

"Naruto, Gaara!" Kiba called. "Over here." Kiba yelled from where he sat with the rest of their friends.

They walked toward Kiba and the others passing by Sasuke who only gave them a glare. Naruto glared back but after a few seconds decided he wasn't worth the time. They sat down next to Kiba who was on their right. Ino was on their left. Naruto turned to her and said "Hey um Ino-chan thanks for having my back, back in Iruka-sensei's class."

She replied with a big smile. "No problem Naruto, I mean what are friends for."

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah you're right and thanks to the rest of you too I know you had my back as well." He said.

"Oh c'mon you didn't really think we were gonna let that bastard hurt you did you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Shino, Chouji, &Hinata added.

"Yeah well as troublesome as you are we have grown quite fond of you." Shikamaru stated from his seat to the right of Kiba. They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Naruto thanked them again.

"Where's the teacher?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm dunno maybe he's in his office. I'll go see." Naruto replied hopping up and going to the other door they saw before. He heard noises and saw the light of television leaking from under the door. 'What is he doing in there?' he asked himself. The door was unlocked so he walked in. When he entered he saw a man with long white hair staring at a TV. 'What is he watching?" he asked himself. He walked up behind the man quietly so he wouldn't detect him. He peeked over the man and at the TV. "What the hell? Are you watching porn?" Naruto asked yelling.

"Be quiet this is the best part." The man "shh" ed him.

"Uh excuse me but you have a class out there!" Naruto yelled.

The man sighed and turned off the TV. He grabbed the boy by his arm and drug him out of the office and closed the door behind him. He told Naruto to go his seat before he started his introduction to the class. "My name is Jiraiya. This is you're summoning class. In this class I will teach you to summon some of the most vile creatures alive or dead or some of cutest little things ever. Your pick but be warned summoning is a dangerous art you must always proceed with caution. Now then any questions?" Jiraiya explained.

Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Yes you there." Jiraiya called him.

"Some of us already have a summon, so why are we taking this class?" Shikamaru asked.

"Owell all who have summons may leave this class and never come back" Jiraiya.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"No. If you have a summon then you'll just learn another and another AND ANOTHER!" Jiraiya replied yelled at the end.

"Ok damn don't get your panty hose in a bunch." Kiba replied.

"Now in this class you'll be able to choose you own personal summon which I will help you with. You'll also learn other summons. Now then today we will start with something simple." He pulled a picture from his pocket and held it up. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" he asked.

"It's an imp. Or an underling one of the lowliest demons ever. They're not exactly known for their strength but they are known to be great for manual labor and grunt work." Sakura answered.

"Very good Ms?" Jiraiya replied

"Haruno, Sakura sir." The pink haired girl replied.

"Ms Haruno well would like to try it first then?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" she beamed.

"_Yes sir. _Phony big foreheaded bitch." Ino mumbled under breath. Naruto overheard and laughed.

Jiraiya whispered something Sakura's ear. "Ok now just follow what I said and you'll be fine."

"Hai." She said before she stepped into the middle of the magic circle that was in the middle of the room. She muttered some incoherent words. She outstretched her arms and yelled "Arise!" Seconds later a little figure with glowing yellow eyes, a hairy back, and claws appear before her.

"Very good Ms. Haruno!" Jiraiya said.

"Aww he's kinda cute in a disgustingly grotesque kinda way." She cooed.

"Name and dismiss it other people have to try." Jiraiya.

"His name is Mr. Ugly Face. Mr. Ugly Face you are dismissed for now." She said and the little imp and vanished with a toothy smile.

"Next!" Jiraiya called while Sakura started for her seat.

The class went on like that, everyone getting their chance to summon before the class was dismissed.

"That was a pretty fun class!" Naruto said. "Aside from the fact that Jiraiya is a hentai." Naruto added.

"Uh huh" was Gaara replied. Naruto latched onto his arm.

"What's wrong Gaa-chan?" Naruto asked with a cute worried look on his face.

"Nothing really don't worry about it." was Gaara reply.

"OK if you say so. Well let's get to our next class only one more before lunch!" Naruto beamed.

"Yeah ok." Gaara replied.

'What's wrong with him? I wish he would just tell me instead of shutting me out. Well I'm sure he'll tell me when he feels like it.' Naruto thought to himself.

They got to their next class quickly. They sat near Kiba and Shika as usual. Their teacher was a tall thin man who deeply reminded Naruto of a snake. He taught them seals. Such as seals of protection. Being a guardian or protector you gotta know your seals. At least that what the teacher said. The class was ok nothing really complicated. But Naruto was happy to get out of there as soon as he could something about him just screamed pedophile to Naruto. All but Sasuke fled the class as soon as it was over. The teacher Orochimaru had asked him to stay behind for god knows what reason.

"YAY LUNCHTIME!" Kiba and Naruto chimed in unison.

"So you wanna go off campus for lunch or eat in the cafeteria?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"I think we should all go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto voted.

"It was destroyed remember?" Shikamaru replied.

"Damn well I guess it won't hurt to eat in the cafeteria for once." Naruto sighed.

"Last guy who said that he ain't around no more." Kiba teased.

"Well let's get going." Naruto said as he grabbed Gaara and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba called after them. He grabbed Shika before he followed Naruto and Gaara. When they got there, there wasn't really a line so they got their food quickly. The cafeteria was serving Korean Barbeque. Not bad for a cafeteria. They sat with the rest of their friends.

Naruto had already started eating before he noticed that Hinata was missing. "Oi where is Hina-chan?" he asked.

"Over there." Kiba pointed her out. She was talking to someone who looked like her but was older and a guy.

"Hey who is that she's talking to?" Naruto inquired.

"Her cousin." Shino replied. "Hyuuga Neji." He finished.

"Wonder what they're talking about." Naruto said continuing to eat. Just then Hinata broke out in tears and ran for the door.

End Chapter 3

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Uh if you have anything to say just review and tell me okay. Ja Ne

(1) Orochi is a giant eight headed snake from Japanese mythology use wikipedia they have more details. Just type in Orochi! ok bye now


	4. Neji's Defeat and the 'Lincense to Slay'

Pairings: GaaNaru KakIru KanNej KibaShika

Warnings: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 4: Neji's Defeat and the 'License to Slay'

Naruto looked on in shock as Hinata made a mad dash for the cafeteria door. Shino, Ino, and Chouji quickly went to go and console her. Naruto being Naruto went to go see what her cousin's problem was. He swiftly walked toward the older Hyuuga with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara in tow.

"Hey Hyuuga!" Naruto yelled trying to get the older boys attention.

"Hmph I don't have time to talk to trash." Neji said waving Naruto off.

"What the hell did you just call me!" Naruto yelled even louder. By this time the cafeteria had gone dead silent and everyone's attention was on them.

"I believe he called you by your name. Trash." Kankurou laughed in a way that made Gaara glare at him. When he noticed the glare he quickly shut his mouth.

"Do you have a problem?" Neji asked in snide way.

"Yeah I do! What did you do to Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah what did you do to our friend you uptight bastard!" Kiba added from right beside Naruto.

"I did nothing but tell what I felt needed to be said." Neji said with an evil smirk placed on his lips. "In my opinion Hinata is disgrace to the Hyuuga name. She doesn't have what it takes to be a Guardian or a Protector for that matter. She's weak and always will be." He said in a surprisingly nonchalant voice.

"Hhmm let me see. Did I miss something? Cuz I don't remember anyone asking for your DAMN OPINION!" Naruto replied anger clearly written all over his face.

"Naruto calm down." Shikamaru reprimanded him from behind.

"But this jerk doesn't even really know Hinata. She's a really strong person all around even if she is a little shy! Anyway he's her cousin if she's weak help her get stronger! Don't put her down cuz that won't help anything! What kind of relative would do that to their family?" Naruto replied getting even more worked up.

"It doesn't matter people can't go against fate and Hinata's fate is to be a loser! A failure, a disgrace!" Neji said standing.

"You know what how about I take you on right now!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison.

"Ya know its really weird how they seem to be like twins." Shikamaru said more to himself then to anyone else.

"I'd gladly teach you a lesson in respect. But it's like I said I don't deal with trash." Neji smirked when he heard growls of irritation and anger from both boys.

"What's the matter scared you might get your ass kicked!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah he knows we'd take him out in one minute flat. He's a coward. If you ask me he's the trash. AND WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE HIM OUT!" Kiba yelled.

"Neji I could take care of this for you!" Kankurou smirked at both of them. Temari noticed that her red haired brother was staring at him menacingly. But she shrugged it off she didn't want to get involved. She was much too mature to get involved in little squabbles like this. So she continued to eat to her food not giving the younger kids a second glance.

TenTen sat beside her also trying to stay out of it not because she was too mature or anything but because she really didn't want to fight she wanted to sit with her idol Temari. (1)

"Neji take them down!" Lee called from the other side of Neji.

"Fine but it's going to be an official duel two on one, them versus me." He stated walking toward the exit of the cafeteria. Naruto and everyone else were on his tail.

They walked for five minutes before they reached a huge room with wide doors that read dueling arena in big golden letters.

"Hmm I never knew this was here before." Shikamaru stated.

"Well shall we start?" Neji said as everyone else except Kiba and Naruto began to sit in the in the seats they were located along each wall of the huge room. Most of the seats were full which meant that over half of the school was there to watch the show.

"Let's go Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Neji.

"Right!" Naruto replied taking off right after Kiba. "Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he threw a large green fireball Neji's way. Neji laughed and outstretched his hand pulling up a barrier that easily absorbed the fireball.

"Ha too easy!" Neji laughed as the fireball reappeared in his hand. With a smirk plastered on his face he threw the fireball at Kiba. Kiba looked shocked at the fireball as it hit dead on.

"One down one to go." Neji laughed.

"Hey don't count your chickens before they hatch!" Neji heard Kiba's voice call from behind him. And with that Kiba kicked Neji in the back of the head sending him flying.

"But how! A clone!" Neji gasped as he saw from the air that the Kiba who was lying flat on the ground had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Summoning Technique: Hell Hounds!" Kiba yelled as he crossed his finger into hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground. Seconds after Akamaru appeared leading a pack of large dogs that had flame for eyes and claws longer then the width of Kiba's hand. (Bad comparison owell) Akamaru looked red and also had flaming eyes now and huge claws. "Now Akamaru!" Kiba commanded as the hounds took flight and charged Neji.

They bit and clawed at Neji. (Sorry Neji lovers I like him too but this is a necessary evil  ) Neji moaned in agony as the large dogs disappeared along with Akamaru into puff of smoke.

"Yeah Kiba we did it!" Naruto said as he ran over to Kiba and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Hey get off of me! Only Shikamaru's allowed there!" Kiba yelled even though he was smiling.

"Oh brother how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Then he called to them "Hey this is no time celebrate. He's not through."

"What?" they both yelled surprised to Neji standing.

"Ha did they really think it was going to be that easy to my Neji!" Kankurou laughed.

"Kankurou…" Gaara warned his brother to shut up with that one word. Kankurou shrugged as he continued his laughter.

"My turn!" and with that Naruto disappeared. Leaving Kiba to face Neji himself.

"Naruto you bastard!" Kiba yelled. (He's not seriously mad at him) He sighed before he noticed Neji in front of him. Neji looked at him with in evil smirk on his face.

"I really liked that little trick you pulled. But now I'm really rather bored. Bye now!" Neji said before a golden glow encircled Neji hands and with little force he pushed Kiba back into the far wall. Kiba fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"K-Kiba….!" Shikamaru gasped as he looked on in horror. "You bastard I'll kill you!" he yelled as he got up and called darkness to his hand.

"Shika NO!" Ino said as she grabbed his hand. "You've gotta let them fight this guy themselves. And you know it." Ino explained. Shikamaru had a hurt look in his eyes but none the less he sat back down and watched the rest of the fight.

Neji started to strut toward Kiba. "Feel the power of the Gentle Fist." He chided.

"Feel this you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the ground and upper cut Neji. He landed quite a few feet away from Naruto and Kiba. "Kiba you ok?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Yeah sure." Kiba replied as he staggered to his feet. "I've got a plan." He whispered a few incoherent words before Neji got to his feet.

"Clever annoying, but clever." Neji complimented Naruto as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Hn you ain't seen nothin' yet! Ready Naruto?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah let's do it!" Naruto replied. With that he covered Kiba in sort fire shield. Kiba charged toward Neji.

"Mystic Art of Beast Mimicry: Flame over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he jumped and began spinning at a high speed. He resembled a flaming tornado as he hit Neji dead on. Neji fell to the ground.

"Shit that actually hurt." Neji said as he got up.

"Dammit stay down already!" Naruto called.

"I underestimated you two. But not again." He said. "Byakugan!" then his eyes got if possible even paler and veins flowed clearly to his eyes. "Stone Gaze!" he called out. (2)

"Stone what?" Naruto said as he noticed Neji was looking straight into his eyes. And suddenly he couldn't feel his feet anymore. He looked down in shock to find out that his feet were turned to stone. He looked back to Neji. He could feel that the spell was spreading to the rest of his body slithering slowly like a snake.

"Naruto! NO!" he heard Gaara voice call. That was enough to snap him out of his dazed state as he turned his toward Gaara. He could plainly see that his boyfriend was seriously worried about him.

"Beast Form: Wolf!" Kiba yelled and became that beautiful white wolf. "Winter's Breath!" Kiba yelled in that same wolf voice from before. He breathed icy breath.

Neji dodged and landed in front of Wolf Kiba.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before shouting "Divination Field, 64 strikes!" Then he struck Kiba "Two strikes….four strikes….eight strikes…..sixteen strikes….thirty-two……sixty-four strikes!" Neji yelled finishing his attack.

Kiba turned back to normal and fell to his knees. He was twitching right before he fell completely to the floor.

"Ok that's it! Mystic Art: Blazing Emerald Fox!" Naruto yelled as green fire engulfed him and he took the form of a giant blazing green fox.

"What the hell…?" Neji asked/yelled.

The fox spewed four fireballs from its mouth that were the size of a semi.

Neji dodged them which was not an easy task considering their size. The fox spewed three before it collapsed and turned back into Naruto. "Ah dammit I don't have any energy left to use my powers!"

"Shit! Naruto you better win this!" Gaara said to himself.

Shikamaru overheard him and said "He will don't worry." Even though his voice was confident you wouldn't be able he had the slightest bit of faith by the look of serious worry on his face.

"Naruto-kun you can beat Neji-niisan! I know you can!" Hinata said. 'Even if I can't….'

Neji walked toward Naruto. He stopped in front of Naruto "Divination Field,128 strikes!"

"No Naruto-niichan!"an unfamiliar girl's voice called before a wave of water hit Neji making him fly back a few yards away. Naruto looked around to see who had done it but no one he saw matched the voice. But for some reason Naruto had a feeling he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Naruto we've got to finish this guy off now!" Naruto heard Kiba say from a few yards away.

"Yeah I know but how?" Naruto asked.

"I still have some power left I'll take care of him." Kiba replied getting up off the floor. "Summoning Technique: Hell Hound!" but nothing happened. "What the hell my powers I can't use 'em!" Kiba said to Naruto.

"That's because I temporarily sealed them when I hit you before you didn't think I was doing that for nothing did you?" Neji laughed.

"Shit!" Kiba said as he walked over to Naruto "Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know." They both bowed their head at Naruto's feet. Then a light bulb turned on in both there head. They looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking!" Kiba asked grinning.

"Yep and if this doesn't work then we're sunk." Naruto replied. With that Kiba picked up Naruto around the waist and put him on his shoulder the way you would a bazooka. He began to run to get momentum. Once he was close enough to Neji he threw Naruto feet first toward him. Neji had just started charging toward them as well. Naruto's hard stone feet hit Neji dead in the head, knocking him out sufficiently.

"Yeah we did it!" Kiba cheered.

"I don't believe this they won against Neji!" Kankurou and Lee said with shocked faces.

"Naruto and Kiba-kun did it!" Hinata yelled.

"Yeah they did!" Ino, Chouji, & Shino cheered right along with her. This was out of character Shino.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto!" both Gaara and Shikamaru rushed to their boyfriends.

"You ok Naruto?" Gaara with worried eyes.

"I'm fine except the whole feet turned to stone thing." Naruto laughed and beamed at his red head.

"Kiba are you ok?" Shikamaru asked Kiba.

"Yeah I'm ok." Kiba replied. And Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the collar and gave him a passionate kiss.

"DON'T ever scare me like that again!" Shikamaru yelled even though he had a relieved smile on his face.

By this time all the rest of Naruto and Kiba's friends had come down too. "Um Hinata is there anything you can do about this?" Naruto asked pointing to his petrified feet.

"Uh sure." She said as she activated her Byakugan. She concentrated her power into her as she waved them over Naruto's feet. She whispered a few words and Naruto's feet were back to normal.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" he thanked her as he grabbed her into a grateful hug.

"No thank you Naruto-kun….for standing up for me even when I wouldn't. And thanks to you too Kiba-kun!" she turned to Kiba as she said the last.

"No problem Hina-chan!" he beamed at her.

"What's going on here." They heard a male voice asked. All in the huge room froze. They turned to the direction the voice came from. And there was Kakashi. "Lunch ended half an hour ago what are you all doing here?" He asked.

"There was a duel between Naruto, Kiba, and the Hyuuga kid." A kid with glasses and long silver haired said. "Naruto and Kiba won." He added.

"Uh thank you Kabuto. Now all of you get to class!" he yelled and they all scrambled to get to class.

"Now then this is your weapons class." Kakashi called to his class. "I'll teach you to use any weapon you want. You have to master it and beat me in a spar with it or at least hold your own in order to pass this class. Is that understood?"

"Hai" was heard from everyone in the room. The rest of the class was spent choosing weapons and just basically getting used to using them. The class was dismissed quickly seeing as how the whole class missed most of it going to the duel.

"Last class of the day, yes!" Kiba chimed as he punched the air and winced at the pain he felt course through his body. He was still sore from the duel and would be for the next few days.

"Don't over do it Kiba, you're already hurt." Shikamaru scolded his boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kiba replied.

"No you didn't or else you wouldn't have done." Shikamaru. Kiba just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Gaara I'm hungry." Naruto whined to his boyfriend.

"What exactly do you want me to do about that?" Gaara replied.

"Conjure me some food or something I dunno." Naruto whined again as he latched onto Gaara's arm.

"I would if I could but I can't so you'll just have to wait until after school is out." Gaara replied. Naruto began to pout and Gaara leaned down and kissed the blond earning a blush from him.

They reached their next class soon after that. It was again another huge room but this room had…desk? Naruto and his group of friends all sat together in the center of the rows of desks. After a minute in walked a woman with a ponytail and pale dark eyes. "Listen up maggots my name is Anko-sensei. Only address me as such! This is your Demon Slaying Class. Need I explain it to?"

Everyone merely shook there head no.

"Good cuz I wasn't going to anyway. Now then." She waved her hand and then the room became a jungle area. "You will have until the end of this class to bring me the head of one of the demons located in this forest!" they all stared at her like she crazy (which I personally think she is  ) "GO!" and with that they were off.

The whole class did as instructed some taking longer than other but in the end they all succeeded. When the class was over they were happy to get out of the class.

"What is wrong with that lady!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto stop yelling." Ino said.

"Yeah you have it easy you have your powers!" Kiba sighed.

"Yeah well it wasn't that easy for the people who have our powers either." Chouji said.

"That was so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well it's over now." Shino stated.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Gaara please report to the principle's office." They heard over intercom.

"Argh what now I'm starving!" Naruto yelled.

"Again with the yelling." Chouji laughs.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto replied.

"Let's get this over with." Gaara said.

"Yeah even though we all know whatever it is it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said with his usual bored expression plastered across his face.

The four walked to the principle's office after saying good bye to their friends. They reached it and they all looked at each other before Naruto opened the door. Then they all walked into the office. The principle was a blond woman with a huge plentiful bosom. (Not that they care  )

"Ah you're all here good. Then I'll get right to the chase. Do you yall know what a 'License to Slay' is?" she asked.

"Yeah it's certifies your guardianship. This means we can slay demons and such." Shikamaru replied.

"Well what would you say if I said that you all qualify to take the test to earn it." Tsunade asked.

"I'd say don't you have to be at least a second year to take the test?" Kiba asked.

"Yes but I know what happened at that restaurant. And I say if you can take on an army of Naga by yourself I think you can take the test. So what do you say?" she explained.

"I say we go for it." Naruto said turning to the rest of them.

"Me too!" Kiba agreed.

"Agreed" Gaara said simply. They all turned to Shikamaru.

"OH. Fine whatever count me in too. How troublesome." He sighed.

Outside the door.

No one, not even the principle noticed that there was an eavesdropper. A certain pink haired girl named Sakura. When the conversation was over she teleported to Orochimaru's office where she found Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama the Uzumaki, Nara, Inuzuka, and Gaara kid are going to be taking the test to get their 'License to Slay'" she said as she walked over to Sasuke and sat on his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist. Meanwhile Kabuto was glaring at the strawberry blond girl.

"Good work Sakura. I hear the Inuzuka and Uzumaki brats beat that Neji Hyuuga boy. Is that true?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Sure is but they barely won." She explained.

"Good now go back to spying we need all the information we can get." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" she replied kissing Sasuke before teleporting out of his arms. Sasuke began to rub himself as if he was dirty and he was trying to get the dirt off.

"Eww she kissed me." Sasuke said sticking out his tongue spitting.

"I can't stand that hoe." Kabuto said before he bent down and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke moaned and leaned into the kissed. Meanwhile Orochimaru just sat back and enjoyed the show.

End of Chapter 4

Hey I really hope you guys liked this chapter. And to find out who that was with the water you have to keep reading. Sorry again about what happened with Neji had to you'll see why soon. And that thing with Kabuto someone requested it so I did it. I think that's it!  for now I mean.

I did the whole item thing because I might do a yuri pairing with those tell me what you guys think of that.

That stone gaze thing was the same thing that Hinata did during her demonstration. Its one the side powers I added to the Byakugan!  There will be more of those.

Well I thinks that's all for now review please. Ja Ne!


	5. Enter the Variables and Ino's New Powers

Pairings: See previous chapters

Warning: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

(A/N) Ok listen carefully I'm only gonna say this once more to all who said about the Sasuke thing that wasn't my idea. Somebody requested it and I said if anyone had a request just ask I'll try my best to put them in. And since that seemed to fit pretty well into the story I put it in ok. So please review but no more about the Sasuke thing please thank you for attention and enjoy the chappie. (That is if it's enjoyable )

Chapter 5: Enter the Variables and Ino's New Powers

Ino was sleeping soundly until she thought she heard her roommate Sakura's voice talking to her. She woke up to see if it was true. But when she turned to her head to look at Sakura the other girl was also sound asleep.

_Oh Sasuke you're so cool!_

She thought she heard the other girl say but she knew the other girl hadn't said anything.

She decided to shake it off. By the time she finally got back to sleep it was already time to wake up and get ready for classes. She grunted to herself as she headed for showers. In the huge bathroom she could've sworn she was hearing people talking but they weren't even opening their mouths. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself.

* * *

Gaara woke to Naruto talking in his sleep about ramen. 'He even dreams about food." He mused. 'Oh yeah we have to prepare for test with Kiba and Shikamaru.' He nudged the boy lying cuddled up to him. "Naruto get up." 

"Mmm don't wanna." He said cuddling up even more.

"Well too bad you have to. We need to get ready for the test." Gaara replied. Gaara sat up causing Naruto to wrap himself around his waist.

"Dammit whose great idea was it to get up so early anyway?" Naruto inquired.

"Uh yours." Gaara said simply.

"Oh yeah. Well let's get going then." Naruto beamed. Gaara laughed as he got out of bed.

The couple headed for the showers. They dressed and in no time they were at Shikamaru's dorm room. Naruto knocked on the door. Chouji answered with a groggy "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Hold on." And there was shuffling of feet then Chouji opened the door "Yeah what do you want Naruto?" he asked trying not to sound too rude for being woken up so early in the morning.

"Is Shika up yet?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno."

"What do you mean 'I dunno'" Naruto asked raising his voice.

"Like I said I don't know."

"He's your roommate isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you should know!"

"What's all this noise about?" Shino asked stepping behind Chouji to peer out of the door.

"Shino? What the hell are you doing in Shikamaru's room!" Naruto asked.

"Shino slept here last night because Kiba wanted to be alone with Shikamaru." Chouji said explaining the weird situation.

"Dammit why didn't you just say so instead of wasting my time like that!" Naruto asked walking over to Kiba's door. He knocked.

"Yeah what is it Naruto?" Kiba asked opening the door.

"Uh the test?" Naruto said.

"Oh right." Kiba replied. "Hold on." Kiba said and closed the door again. Naruto and Gaara heard some whining and protesting and something being thrown. After a few minutes out stepped Shikamaru and Kiba both glaring at each other.

"What's up with you guys?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing!" they both at same time.

"Whatever let's go guys." Naruto said in a kind of irritated tone.

They walked down the halls of the school trying to reach the courtyard where they could practice without destroying anything too precious. They were almost there when out of nowhere Naruto was doused with water. "What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled.

"Hehe that was too easy Naruto-niichan." A voice laughed at him.

"I know that voice…" Naruto trailed off.

"You better cause if you've forgotten me I'll kill you!" and a little girl with tanned skin, brown eyes, and black hair jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"A-Aiko what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered obviously shocked to see the girl.

"I transferred here duh." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait if you're here does that mean Kazuma's here too?" Naruto asked.

"Yep but you know how slow he can be!" she said as she flipped down off of his shoulders.

"Uh who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh me I'm Aiko Matsuo and I've been friends with Naruto for like ever he's more of a brother than a friend now." She beamed as she latched onto to him. "Sometimes he's a better brother to me than my real one."

"Whatever." Was Shikamaru not too excited reply.

Gaara was glaring at the girl for holding onto Naruto like that. "Um you can let go _my _boyfriend now." Gaara said.

"Boyfriend?" Aiko inquired. "Oh you must be Gaa-chan!"

"Gaa what?" he asked before she pounced on him. He stiffened the only person who had ever been this close to him was Naruto. So needless to say he still didn't really like being touched too much.

"Aiko what do you think you're doing?" a male voice asked.

"Kazuma-niisan! What took you so long?" she asked getting up off of Gaara. "Everyone this is my brother Kazuma."

"I'm Kiba!"

"Shikamaru."

"Well you know me already. And since I know he isn't gonna tell you himself this is Gaara." Naruto said.

"So where were you guys going?" Aiko asked.

"We were going to the courtyard to train." Naruto said.

"Mind if we tag along?" Kazuma asked.

"Nope we have a lot of catching up to do anyway." Naruto said.

"Yeah we know we can start by you telling us why you left the village…without us!" Kazuma said.

"Hehe well I'll tell you later." Naruto not looking either of them in the eye. They finally reached the courtyard.

"Well let's see now that we're here how about we spar for awhile." Kiba suggested.

"Ok I'll take Gaara!" Naruto piped up.

"Guess I get Shika." Kiba said glaring at his boyfriend. Shikamaru in return just glared on back.

"Guess we'll referee!" Aiko beamed at her brother.

"Yeah." Kazuma said.

* * *

"You guys have gotta help me! I'm really starting to get freaked out here!" Ino yelled. 

"Truthfully I'm not sure what you want me to do." Chouji said.

"It's seems to me that you powers are growing." Shino said quietly.

"What do mean?" Ino asked.

"Well Iruka-sensei said that soon all our powers would grow and became more powerful. And since you have mind powers I'm guessing that you're learning to read minds." Shino elaborated.

Ino sighed "Maybe you're right but how do I learn to control it I don't wanna go around here people's perverse thoughts all the time. It was gross enough to hear Sakura's stupid thoughts about Sasuke." Ino asked.

"Here you kids go." A waiter said as he handed them their food. Ino used her power to spread syrup over her pancakes. (That seemed unnecessary lol)

"I got it!" Hinata said.

"What?" Ino asked hope building in eyes.

"Well can you read my thoughts?" Hinata said.

_Maybe I should change shampoos_

"You're thinking about changing shampoos but so what?" Ino said.

"Now Chouji and Shino you two think something. Ino you try to block it out." Hinata said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"OK…" Ino said trying concentrate on not hearing anything. After awhile the only thing she heard thoughts she heard were her own. "Yosh I've done!" Ino announced.

* * *

"You're really good Gaa-kun!" Aiko announced as Gaara had just won his spar with Naruto. 

"You are too Shika-kun." Kazuma stated looking over to Kiba. "Kiba you're really good as well!"

"Yeah I know." Kiba said cockily.

"Oh shut up you bastard." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that you lazy son of a bitch?" Kiba asked yelling.

"What wrong with you too? You've been like this all morning and I wanna why right now!" Naruto yelled jumping into the argument.

"Everyone calm down!" Aiko tried to sooth everyone. But Kazuma and Gaara were the only ones to notice that there was an ominous cloud building over head.

"Something's coming…" Kazuma stated.

"Yeah…" was Gaara's only reply. Then out of nowhere a giant one eyed demon dropped out of the cloud. The demon opened its mouth and crimson energy could be seen building in its mouth. It fired a laser like energy wave at the group.

"Watch out!" Gaara and Kazuma yelled at the same time. While Gaara formed a shield made of sand, Kazuma formed one of ….water?

"Water?" was Kiba's one word question.

"Yeah it's really common where Naruto, Kazuma, and I come from." Aiko explained as sadness could be seen crossing over all three of their faces.

"Anyway when we let these shields down everyone attack so get ready, set. And GO!" Kazuma exclaimed. They all charged toward the demon simultaneously

* * *

"Well I think I've got it down now. Hey you know, now that I can control it's actually kinda cool!" Ino said. 'I wonder what Shino is thinking he's always so quiet." (what a nosey whore lol jk ) 

_Hinata looks really beautiful today. I wonder if I asked her would she go out with me._

'Wow wasn't expecting that…hmm now that I think about it what would Hinata say. They do seem pretty close. Maybe I should play match maker for them!' Ino thought. But soon all her thoughts about how to get them together interrupted when the street they were currently along cracked open. (Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Shino) Out came the claws of something that didn't look too friendly.

"What the fuck is that?" Ino asked looking over to Chouji. He was a wiz on demon studies and could easily identify any demon on sight.

"It looks like a lesser dragon. A demon very closely related to dragons but since it's a demon it can't be categorized as a dragon." Chouji explained.

"I guess we have to fight it then." Ino replied looking over to Hinata "Hinata are you ready I know you don't really like to fight so if you don't want to then that's ok."

"N-no I want to fight." Hinata said.

"Ok just be careful." Ino said.

"It's coming…" Shino said as it raced toward him. Using his power over gravity he lifter the demon up high into the air, and then using it to slam the demon back into the ground with a splat.

"Yeah go Shino that was great!" Ino cheered.

"Uh Ino I forgot to say this but lesser dragon have a tendency to regenerate themselves." Chouji explained and to illustrate his point the lesser dragon's remains came together to reform well a lesser dragon.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" Ino yelled.

"You should have asked!" Chouji replied just as hostile as Ino had been toward him.

The demon got up and slashed at Hinata but she easily dodged. It came for her again. "No get away!" she exclaimed as a golden light circled around her hands and she pushed the demon into a nearby building.

"Alright Hinata!" Ino cheered. (Again) "My turn! Mystic Art: Mind, Body Confusion! (I think that's what it's called)Now Chouji!" she called.

"Right!" he replied as he raised his hands into the air. A large portion of the ground rose into the air, hovering. He used his hand point toward the demon as if telling it to 'charge' and it did. As the large chunk of earth made contact it split in two. And the two halves became two wholes.

"FUCK!" Ino yelled.

"Let me try something I learned." Hinata said stepping in front of them. "Cover me." She ordered the other and they did so. The demons charged toward her but Ino and Shino stopped them dead in their tracks using gravity and telekinesis to hold them.

Hinata closed eyes and activated her Byakugan. She muttered some words that none of her companions could understand. She suddenly yelled "Heavenly Vortex!" as a gate appeared out of nowhere. The gate contained a big white vortex and it sucked up the two demons with ease.

"I said it before and I'll say it again 'ALRIGHT HINATA!" Ino patted her on her back. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed. "Where did you learn a spell like that?"

"Oh I read it in a book…" Hinata blushed.

"Well I never thought a book would save us, but hey I'm not dead so who am I to complain." And she shrugged.

"Good work Hinata." Shino complimented.

"Thanks Shino-kun!" Hinata said suddenly beaming.

'Interesting…..' thought Ino

"Where did that thing come from?" Chouji asked and the mood quickly changed.

* * *

"Phew. Why does this keep happening to us?" Naruto asked. The demon they had previously been fighting was now lying dead on the ground. The group went to go sit on a bench. Gaara sat down and Naruto sat on his lap. Gaara instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy. 

Shikamaru being the lazy one was the last one to trudge over to the bench leaving no room left for him. He looked to Kiba who looked back. Kiba sighed as he bowed his head and said "Look I'm sorry ok, Shika-chan."

"I'm sorry too…."Shikamaru said as a bright blush crept upon his cheeks. He took a seat in Kiba's lap and relaxed.

"What were you too fighting about anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kiba replied. (Why does everyone keep saying that?)

"What I wanna know is where are all these demons coming from?" Gaara mumbled though everyone could still here him.

"I've got a theory." Everyone turned their attention toward Shikamaru. "Ok we know that in ordered to pass between worlds you have to open the seals that separate them. And who do we know that is an expert on seals?" Shikamaru said.

"Orochimaru!" Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto said all at once.

"That's right but who else do we know that hates us and has been spending time Orochimaru after class?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sasuke" again they said the name in unison.

"Correct." Shikamaru replied.

"So you're saying it's either Orochimaru or Sasuke." Kiba said.

"I think it's both I think the little demons are summoned by Sasuke and the big ones by Orochimaru." Shikamaru replied. Kazuma and Aiko were silent during this conversation but that didn't mean they weren't paying attention. The conversation continued on for quite a while, thinking that is was private that no one was listening but they were dead wrong.

* * *

"The plants tell me that they are finally starting to catch on." Sakura reported as she listened to the last of the conversation. 

"Hmph good." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes very good it's all falling into place." Orochimaru said also smirking.

"Only a matter of time now…." Kabuto added in and they all laughed.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 

Ok don't start to totally my characters yet. I'm not going to make them Mary Sues I hate those. This is my first stab at adding in my own characters so please be nice. You might be a little confused now but trust me its all gonna come together soon. It's gonna make you go 'Aw that's why he wrote that in!" lol and somebody gave me some ideas for Chouji and Shino etc powers and I'm gradually trying to work them in so be patient with me ok! I kinda felt like we left those characters out so I decided to focus on them a little. I think that's it for now any question or comments and such will be answered if you just leave it in a review lol! Grammatical will be fixed later on if you see anything really bad tell so I can fix it quick lol.

Oh there will most likely be a lemon in the next chapter if I get enough reviews!

Naruto: with what couple?

CH: you and Gaara of course!

Gaara: Hmph

Kiba: Hey what about us!

CH: I already put a lime in sort of

Shikamaru: Oh wow sort of

Temari: How about we ask the readers!

TenTen: Good idea (gets all starry eyed)

Aiko: Where did you come from?

Kazuma: They could ask us the same question.

Hinata: Um p-please review a-and tell w-what couples you would like the lemon to be about.


	6. End of the Past, and New Begginings

Pairings: GaaNaru KakIru KanNej KibaShika ShinoHina TemTen KabSas SasSaku one-sided

Warnings: Sexual Content hence M rated. Uh Shounen-ai/ Yaoi some shoujo-ai/ Yuri. Some strong language, violence, gore, and some really bad puns/slash jokes lol.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be sitting here typing this on my computer? (Lol)

(A/N) I just noticed for all these chapters I've been saying go to chapter one to see the warning then I looked back and there were none in the first place…. And nobody pointed that out…owell:) Oh and ignore the title of this chapter it makes the chapter seem likes it's gonna be sad but not really.

Chapter 6: End of the Past and New Beginnings

"So now that we know, what exactly are we gonna do about it?" Gaara asked as Naruto started playing with his hair.

"Well there's really nothing we can do as of yet. We don't even really know why they're doing this in the first place. I mean besides the fact that they hate our guts." Shikamaru answered.

"So uh onto another topic. Naruto why did you leave without us we promised that if one of us ever left the village we would all go?" Kazuma said in a serious tone. His intense brown eyes stared at Naruto in an unbreakable gaze.

"Yeah well you see….I don't know….I just thought that if I went alone then I wouldn't be burden to you guys anymore…." He explained while a tear slid down his cheek.

"We never said you were a burden." Aiko said whipping the tear off his face.

"Hey why were you guys so worked up about leaving your village anyway?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru elbowed him in the rib. "What did I do?!"

"It's none of your business!" Shikamaru reprimanded

"No it's ok." Naruto said.

"You see all three of us we weren't exactly popular back in our village along with two others we had to fend for our selves since no one there wanted anything to do with us." Aiko explained.

"Why didn't they like you?" Gaara asked softly. Naruto tensed and Gaara hugged him close.

"We told you where we come from everyone has the power to control water. Anyone who was different was pretty much shunned. They became an outcast, hated for the rest of their natural born lives. And you all know what Naruto's powers are….you do the math. The people of our village especially didn't like him because his power is fire. The complete opposite of water…. You'll never how many times they beat him, tortured him, tease him. The list goes on." Kazuma explained.

"How awful…" Kiba said. By now Naruto was clinging to Gaara for dear life sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Horrible memories flooding his mild all at once. "Why didn't you guys go to the police or the local authority?" he asked.

"The local authority ha that's a laugh they were the main ones participating." Kazuma said hatred in his voice.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Haku and Zabuza we probably wouldn't where we are today…." Aiko said.

"Who were they?" Shikamaru asked.

"They were hmmm how should I put it….well they acted as our caretakers I guess you could say. They were the other two people I spoke of before. They taught Kazuma and I how to control our powers as well…they were great! At least to us they were." Aiko explained.

"I get why they hate Naruto but why do they hate you two?" Gaara asked hugging his boyfriend closer. Kazuma and Aiko held up there hands to show a mark of that resembled a sea dragon.

"We come from a clan that well it used to call upon the power of a god which is often mistaken for its demon brother. Needless to say it gave the people of our family immense power. But the village saw us as both a threat and as demon worshippers. So they gathered everyone in our family and killed them. We barely escaped. We had to live outside of the village and cover our hands when ever it was absolutely necessary to for us to enter." Kazuma said as the wind picked up and his long jet black hair blew every which way.

"So did they ever catch you?" Kiba asked.

"Oh yeah plenty of times. And like Naruto we were beaten and the like. But they never killed us for fear that some all powerful demon would come down and destroy them." Aiko beamed a fake smile.

"Our caretakers were shunned because supposedly they were murderers but to us they were family." Naruto finally spoke up. "But you know that's all behind us now so let's stop talking about it ok." Naruto said and forced a smile onto his face.

"Well how about we go meet the others and gets some lunch I'm starved." Kiba grinned.

"Sounds good!" Aiko and Naruto piped up.

"Oh brother." Shikamaru, Kazuma, and Gaara all sweatdropped.

* * *

They got up from the bench and started through the weird school. They went to Ino's dorm first seeing as it was the closest. And found that she wasn't there. They walked down the hall to find Shino, he wasn't there either. Neither was Chouji or Hinata. 

"Hm maybe they went into town already." Shikamaru suggested.

"Most likely." Gaara replied.

"Then let's get going." Naruto said. They left the school and walked the streets of town. After awhile they came to a street where the sidewalk had been split open.

"What happened here?" Kiba asked.

"A lesser dragon emerged from there." They all heard Chouji's voice answer.

"WHOA DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto stop being loud. Chouji tell us what happened." Gaara said just as they saw Ino, Shino, and Hinata come around a corner.

"Well out of nowhere we were attacked by a lesser demon and it wasn't exactly easy to beat. Ino, Shino, Hina-chan went to go search the area and make sure no more had appeared." Chouji explained.

As the aforementioned trio approached the rest of the group they noticed two new additions. "Who are they?" Ino said in a very weird way.

"What a rude little whore!" Aiko replied.

"Stupid slutty skank!"

"Boobless blond bimbo!"

"Protruding-bellied prostitute!"

"Booty-itching' bitch!"

They turned away from each other and to the rest of the group. "CAN BELIEVE HER?! SHE'S SO...COOL!" They said at the same time. "BFF'S!!!" And they hugged.

"Well that was weird." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Let's go get something to eat." Kazuma said walking into a random hamburger joint.

"I heard that!" Kiba replied.

As they found a large booth that fit everyone, introductions were made. "By the way I'm Kazuma, and the loud mouth chick over there is my little sister, Aiko." Kazuma explained.

"Ino!"

"Chouji!"

"Hinata…"

"Shino." It was at this time that the four of them studied the siblings. Kazuma had dark almost black brown eyes, tanned skin, was little taller than his sister. They had pretty much the same features. They couldn't deny being family. Two other things they noticed were that he had a fare face and with his long hair almost looked girlish.

"Hey Kazu-kun?" Ino asked shyly.

"Yeah?" he answered. 'Wait did she just call me Kazu-kun….?'

"You have long hair."

"Yeah so what about it?"

"Uh-oh" he heard Shikamaru mutter.

"Shut up Shikamaru! Kazuma can I do your hair? (1)

"Uh…"

"Say no. Don't do it I'm warning you!" Shikamaru said with a horrified look on his face.

Kazuma was saved as a waitor came over to them and asked to take their orders. They all told him what they wanted and he left.

"So what were you guys training for earlier today?" Aiko asked trying to save her brother by changing the subject.

"Well we were trying to prepare for the test to get our 'Slayers' license." Naruto explained.

"Oh, cool me and Kazuma just took that test before we came here. It was weird they figured sense we were from the Matsuo clan we could handle it. I mean we could but why would a village that hates want us to have more power? Maybe I'm just over speculating." Aiko replied.

"So your licensed Guardians?" Kiba asked.

"Well I am but Kazuma's a Protector." Aiko replied.

"What exactly is the difference? I never understood the concept of a protector?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain….I know you can compare them to those medic-ninjas from that anime you love so much. They have two jobs. They have to know when to kill a demon or when to protect people." Kazuma explained.

"What's the difference?" Kiba asked.

"Well depending on the circumstance killing a demon might not be the best way to protect someone. It might be that you simply have to get them to safety or something a lot less practical than killing a demon." He continued. "Or sometimes it can be a lot more complicated than killing a demon."

"Hmm I think I get it. But I'll stick to being a normal Guardian it's a lot less complicated and confusing." Naruto said.

* * *

"It's time to start the beginning……of the end!" Orochimaru said. 

"Yes!" Sasuke said. He gathered power in his hands and shot it the restaurant and a blue glow could be seen spreading over the building.

* * *

"Ugh what's that smell?!" Naruto asked. 

"Yeah it smells like rotting flesh!" Kiba said.

"Oh that just gross!" Chouji said.

"Uh does anyone else see what I see?" Hinata asked with a horrified look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto, Kiba, Aiko, and Ino yelled while everyone else gapped and or gasped. They looked to the other customers in the restaurant and saw that their flesh was decaying, rotting, boiling, and turning inside out.

"Umm I think we better get outta here before they start to try and kill us." Gaara said as the zombies for lack of a better term turned toward them.

"Right let's try a teleportation spell!" Kazuma said. They all concentrated their power, pooling it together. But nothing happened…

"Ok what's going is on here?" Shino asked. (wow that was rare lol)

"I dunno but I don't think it's good." Shikamaru said. "Hmm let's all try to use our powers individually." They did so and still nothing.

"Ok its official this is bad." Naruto said.

"Now what they're starting to look hungry?" Aiko grimaced. The zombies began coming at them. They couldn't use their powers so they had to use their physical abilities. They kicked, punched, and did whatever they could to keep the zombies away. But then one charged at Hinata and it was so fast she didn't have time to react. She waited for the impending pain but it never came. Shino had jumped in front of her and saved her before it could get to her.

"This isn't good at all." Kiba said.

"Yeah we're way too out numbered to fight them without our powers!" Naruto agreed.

"YOSH!" They all suddenly heard someone yell. And something came crashing through the window of the restaurant. They looked up to see a boy they recognized from around school. "Rock Lee! At your service!" he yelled. Beside him was Neji trying to look cool. Kankurou was also with them, along with Temari and TenTen.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked with guilt shining in his eyes. She nodded, surprised that he cared.

"Let's get you kids outta here!" Temari yelled as she pulled out her giant fan.

"Um Temari I don't think it would be a good idea to use that in here." Kankurou said.

"Shut up Kankurou!" Temari spat back. "All of you get out now!" she demanded and they obeyed her. "Okay dead guys let's rumble. Even if I can't use my powers this fan is enchanted so I can still kick your ass!" she explained as if they really cared.

The rest of them escaped. After making it out of the restaurant they quickly pooled there power together and cast a teleportation spell. This time it worked as they disappeared and reappeared at the school.

* * *

"What happened back there?" Lee asked. 

"We don't know." Shino spoke up.

"I do…" Hinata said.

"So do I." Neji said.

"Well…" Naruto said after they had grown quiet.

"Someone cast a forbidden spell over that restaurant. A spell known simply as the Decay spell. It allows the caster to turn living beings into mindless zombie slaves doing his/her bidding. What's worse is if they bite another living thing it also becomes one of them." Neji explained.

"And the person who cast it was Sasuke along with Orochimaru's assistance." Hinata said.

"So if Sasuke wants he could turn the whole town against us." Shikamaru said.

"Yes but I don't think he'll do that just yet. He needs more time considering the teachers at the school can easily out number him and Orochimaru." Gaara said.

"So what exactly are they planning?" Kazuma asked.

"Here's a better question what are we planning to do about it? They have the power to seal other people's powers. That's the only logical explanation for why we couldn't use our powers." Aiko said.

"Well we cant really do anything right now so let's sleep on it for now." Chouji said.

"What about Temari-san she's still out there with those zombies?!" TenTen asked in a hysterical voice.

"Don't worry about 'Sis' she can handle herself." Kankurou tried to reassure her.

"Yeah you're right I guess…" she replied doubtfully.

"Let's get to bed guys it's starting to get late." Kiba said as he sent a wink at Shikamaru. He began walking toward his dorm with Shikamaru following.

"Oh brother…." Chouji said as Shino followed him to his dorm. Everyone had departed before Hinata called after Shino.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara entered their dorm. Naruto flopped down on his bed with worry on his face. "What are we gonna do Gaara?" 

"Like Chouji said there's nothing we can right now. Best to just take our mind off of it." Gaara replied sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend.

"But how?" Naruto whined. (LEMON ALERT DUH!)

"Like this." And Gaara pounced on Naruto. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Naruto. Naruto moaned and willingly opened his mouth to let his red head's tongue probe his mouth.

Gaara couldn't help but think that Naruto tasted sweet. And after he got past the sweetness he tasted something unfamiliar to him. Something that he had longed for all his life, something that made him want Naruto in every sense of the word. He felt sanity slipped as Naruto started thrusting his stilled clothed and erect member into Gaara's also totally erect one.

"Naruto I want you….now!" he said breaking the kiss.

"Gaara I…want you…too." Naruto said with love shining in his eyes. He gasped as he felt Gaara tear his shirt off him and begin to kiss and lick every inch of his torso until he came to his pants.

"Are you sure this is ok, because once these pants are off I wont be able to hold back?" Gaara asked. Naruto only nodded not really sure if he could trust his voice at the moment.

Gaara unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and tossed them aside.

Now Naruto was fully exposed to Gaara. Gaara took a moment to bask in the beauty of the blond below him. Naruto realized that Gaara was staring and turned his face away. Gaara reached out with his hand and turned Naruto to face him. He planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Gaara whispered "You're beautiful Naruto……and I want you to know that I…love you." (how cheesy was that?)

"I love you too, Gaara." Naruto said. That was all it took for Gaara totally lose control. And soon lost his clothes as well. He leaned down and positioned himself between Naruto's legs spreading them wider.

He pressed his member to Naruto's waiting entrance. He slowly pushed into his blonde, stopping when he realized Naruto had a very pained look on his face. Hesitantly he slowly pushed forward until he was fully buried in his fox.

He stopped and this time he didn't continue until Naruto whined "Please…." Gaara took the blonde's hips and pulled out only to thrust back in very hard. A guttural moan emitted from Naruto as Gaara continued to pound into him. After a few thrust Gaara hit something that made Naruto beg for more.

Gaara complied burying himself into the searing heat of Naruto hitting that spot over and over. Soon it was too much for Naruto to handle as he screamed "Ah G-Gaara…" and he came. Feeling the already tight heat around him tighten it only took Gaara one more thrust to lose it. He came deep inside Naruto marking him forever to be his. He pulled out of Naruto. Both lied there on the bed basking in a literal after glow. Their bodies had been glowing as their powers were going crazy inside of them. Surging and searching for a release….

* * *

"What is it Hina-chan?" Shino asked. 

"Um well….I just wanted to thank you for saving me today…" She said blushing. "How can I make it up to you?" she asked. He stalked over to her and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Consider us even." He said as he walked off. Leaving Hinata standing in the corridor. She touched her lips and smiled….

* * *

"So its started then…" Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples. 

"This isn't gonna be an easy on any of us..." Jiraiya said.

"I hope we can all handle this…" Iruka looked to Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around him.

"We have to have faith that in the end everything will be okay." Kakashi said kissing his cheek.

* * *

"We will rule…" said Sasuke on his perch atop the school. As Kabuto wrapped his body around him. 

"Yes not even Orochimaru-sama will be able to stop us." He whispered kissing him.

* * *

End of Chapter 6 

Hope you guys liked it. And I hope I clarified a few things. I know some people asked me some question so tried to answer them during this question. I hope I didn't make my characters seem Mary Sue-ish cuz I wasn't trying to. Um I think that's it for now. ANY questions comments and such put in a review.

1. I put that in there because chicks always asked me if they can do it…lol :) I just thought it would be funny along with that silly part with Ino and Aiko.


	7. More Power BURN IT UP!

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N) Let's see can't really think of anything right now so just enjoy the chapter okay. Oh wait! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'll try to make them more frequent k? ;) And don't mind the title of this chapter its weird

Chapter 7: More Power. BURN IT UP!

"What?! You got laid last night?" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto had just told him that he and Gaara had 'made love' as he put it or as Kiba had put it 'gotten laid'. He looked around the showers to make sure that they hadn't been over heard.

"Uh….yeah why are you so loud?" Naruto asked as an obviously blush spread across his face.

"So was he tight?" Kiba asked suddenly taking a different interest in the subject.

"How should I know?" Naruto said irritably.

"You mean he fucked _you_?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why did I even tell you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"So what did it feel like? I mean being fucked and all." Kiba asked curiously.

"It was….incredible." Naruto blushed again as memories of the night before all came flooding back.

"Are you okay your face is turning red?" Shikamaru said as he walked up to the two stark naked friends. He wrapped his arms around Kiba.

"You sure are clingy today." Kiba said as Shikamaru shrugged at his comment.

"We should get in the showers so we can this stupid test." He grimaced.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto said as he began to stride toward a stall. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Shikamaru and Kiba had entered a stall together. Gaara had gotten up early to do some extra training before the test today.

He quickly cleaned himself and got dressed. They were all going to meet in the cafeteria for breakfast and then head to test site. So when Shikamaru and Kiba finish with their 'shower' they were off to chow down.

They walked the winding halls of the school almost reaching the school when Orochimaru crossed their path. They tensed and visibly froze for a moment or two before simply greeting him with fake smiles and walking straight passed him. When they entered the cafeteria Naruto instantly spotted his red headed lover. He ran over to him nearly knocking him over. Gaara kissed him on the forehead before pushing him off of him. "I hope you guys are ready for whatever they throw at us." He said his face turning suddenly serious.

"I think I'm ready I mean seriously how hard can they make this test." Naruto asked.

"I heard Anko-sensei prepared the test…" Kiba said trying to scare the blond he was pleased when Naruto said.

"Oh Please God no that chick's crazy." He grimaced vividly.

"Kiba stop it. Anyway after all the training we've done over the past few days I think we'll do just great." Shikamaru said.

"Well we won't be able to do anything if we don't get to eat anything so let's get in line for some grub." Naruto chimed running over to the breakfast. They all followed him and got what looked edible and went to sit at their usual table. After eating which was unusually silent due to the fact that they were all really nervous about the test, the headed toward the site which was told to them by Tsunade. As they got closer Naruto grasped Gaara's hand as Shikamaru grasped Kiba.

"Your palm is sweaty." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah well can you really blame me? We are about to go up against sophomores who probably have a lot more knowledge and skill than we could dream of, not to mention all the flunkies from years past. And you expect me not to be nervous?" Shikamaru replied.

"That's not what I meant; I was just saying that your palm is sweaty." Kiba said back.

"Oh." And that all he could say was 'oh' before they reached the test site. They looked upon the big wooden doors that seemed as though they were frequently used. They were tarnished with. Looking upon them you could see that the craftsman had a very skilled hand. Carving of mythological beast decorated the doors brilliantly. There was one of a dog, a raccoon, a deer, and a great fox.

"Well enough staring let's go in shall we?!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. As he grabbed the doorknob he was surprised when he was shocked and sent flying five feet into the air. "What the hell was that!?"

"Hm." Shikamaru hummed as he tried to touch the door with only one finger and cursed when it shocked his finger leaving a slight burn mark.

"What is going on here?" Gaara asked.

"Magi-technology, meaning this door has a seal on it and without magic we won't be able to open it." Shikamaru explained.

"So we need to give it some of our magic just to get through the damn door. Why would someone make something so stupid?" Kiba asked.

"It's to keep idiots like you and Naruto from just wandering around in places you don't belong." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well how do we give it magic?" Gaara asked.

"By conversion, we simply pool our power together and direct it toward the door if it likes the taste of our magic it'll open." Shikamaru replied.

"And if it doesn't?" Naruto inquired.

"Then I guess we won't be taking the test now will we?" Shikamaru said with a slight hint of sarcasm. Shikamaru held his hands out toward the others as they formed a circle in front of the door. They began to glow as they focused on pooling their power together and opening the door. The red glow around Naruto was absorbed by the fox that was carved into the door. The yellow glow surrounding Gaara's body was absorbed by the raccoon. The dark purple glow that Shikamaru was emitting was taken in by the deer. And lastly the green light that illuminated Kiba was eaten up by the dog. They all turned toward the door as the animals that were mere wooden carvings before became animated. They roared as the great wooden doors opened to reveal the test site.

"Whoa! Now that was bitchin!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed together.

"Naruto, Kiba watch your language!" they heard a familiar voice ring their ear.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yes it's me and I suggest you four come in before the door decides to close on you." He said from the other side. They obeyed not wanting to go through the whole conversion process again, it was pretty draining.

"So when is the test gonna start Iruka-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Actually that was part of the test. All those that couldn't get that door to open were eliminated and have to try again next time." Iruka explained.

"You know that doesn't really answer my question." Kiba said in a dry tone.

"ALL PARTICIPATE WHO MADE IT THORUGH THE DOOR COME FORWARD!" They all heard Tsunade's voice yell over an intercom. Looking around the room they saw pretty much the whole school was there to watch the test. It was a huge room much like the dueling arena where Kiba and Naruto had fought Neji. The lights were bright but light seemed to come out of nowhere as if there was no source it was just there. They found that all of their friends had come to see them take the test. As they walked toward Tsunade who stood in the middle of the huge arena like room they noticed that by her side stood Jiraiya and _Orochimaru_ and a little off to the side stood Kakashi.

This made all four of them extremely uncomfortable. Did the teachers really not know that Orochimaru had been behind all the recent demon attacks? Or were they just choosing to ignore it, either way they were going to tell the others soon. Orochimaru not to mention Sasuke were both dangers to this school if not more. As they continued to walk across the huge room they realized that there were four others joining them in walking toward the principle and company. They were sophomores, sophomores that they recognized all too well. Neji, Kankurou, Lee, and TenTen were all taking the test with them. But what was weird was the fact that there weren't any other people coming up to participate. As they finally reached the middle where the teachers stood Naruto asked "Hey Tsunade-baachan where are the rest of the testers?"

"What did you just call me?!" she yelled lunging toward him but Jiraiya quickly grabbed her and held her back before she could do any damage to Naruto.

"Well this year because of certain difficulties we had to limit the number of participates by making the door test extremely hard." Kakashi said. Neji and Shikamaru both noticed that when he said difficulties his eye darted to a glare towards Orochimaru.

"Anyway because of this I have decided to make the test an eight way tag team match." Tsunade smiled proudly at her own idea.

"Are you saying that the team that loses doesn't get to be Guardians?" Shikamaru asked.

"No I'm saying that we're going to study your abilities and even if you are on the losing team then you might have a chance to become Guardian and visa versa." She explained again.

"That sounds fair enough." Kiba said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This should be fun." Kankurou smirked.

"Hmph." was Neji's only reply.

"Well it seems easy enough, battling a couple of freshmen, piece of cake." TenTen laughed.

"But don't forget these are no ordinary freshmen TenTen." Lee warned. She waved him off as if to say 'whatever you say Lee'

"Naruto be careful I may not know much about the others but I know Neji and my brother are both really dangerous." Gaara said pulling Naruto close to his body.

"But Kiba and I already beat Neji in a duel." Naruto replied.

"Yes because he underestimated you and don't think he's gonna make the same mistake again." Shikamaru put in.

"Whatever we're still gonna beat em all!" Kiba and Naruto cheered together.

"THAT'S RIGHT NARUTO-NIICHAN!" They suddenly heard Aiko's loud voice yell.

"GO GET 'EM SHIKAMARU!" Ino chimed, very loudly.

They were all surprised to hear Hinata yell "Yeah Naruto and Kiba-kun!"

"C'mon Gaara show em who's boss!" Kazuma yelled and gave him a thumb's up, as Gaara turned his head to hide his blush. Everyone joined in on the cheering. Even Shino who was usually quiet and stoic held up a sign that said 'KICK ASS KIBA!'

"Well shall we begin?" Tsunade asked. All the teachers teleported up to the VIP section. The participates got ready by getting into position and taking fighting stances.

"This is an anything goes match, anything is a weapon. Harming anyone outside of this battle is prohibited, do so and you are automatically disqualified. Killing one another is also a disqualification. You will fight until only one team is left standing or if the principle commands you to stop." Iruka explained. "Are we all clear on the rules?" Iruka asked. They all nodded before he too teleported into the VIP section.

Tsunade's loud voice rang through everyone ears "HAJIME!" (1)

With that TenTen took to the air jumping as high as she could. She made a motion with her hands as if she were pulling back to fire an arrow and out nowhere a bow and arrow made of energy appeared in her hand. She fired the arrow and as it came toward Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru it multiplied. Right before the rain of arrows hit the younger team Gaara formed a shield of sand that blocked the arrows from hitting them.

Naruto growled as he jumped up to match her height and hurled a green fire ball at her which she easily dodged. Suddenly Kiba was behind her and delivered a kick to her side sending her back down to earth with Naruto and Kiba in tow. Lee soon joined in on the action using his super speed to charge Gaara he tried to deliver blow which Gaara blocked with his sand.

This left Shikamaru alone to square of against Neji and Kankurou. They both glared at him before he yawned. They growled at him for this, he laughed nervously and said "Hehe see ya." Waving as he sank into his own shadow and disappeared.

Soon Gaara got tired of being on the defensive as he slowly covered the arena floor in sand. He bent over, hands in the sand, and muttered "Desert Requiem!" The floor shook as the participates all fought to keep their balance.

"Shit he means to get this over with." Kankurou whispered as he felt the sand tug at his leg. Kankurou, Neji, TenTen, and Lee were all gathered together in heap of sand.

"Good work Gaara!" Kiba called.

"It won't hold them for long…" he said still focused on the battle, as he said they all bust forth from the sand soon after that. They landed on the ground. Neji charged toward Gaara.

"Did you forget me?" rang Shikamaru's voice as his hand reached up out of Neji's shadow to grab his ankle. Neji stood frozen with shock as Shikamaru fully emerged from his shadow and pulled him into a choke hold.

"No but obviously you forgot something. Eight Trigrams Large Palm Rotation!(2)" Neji yelled as he used one his best defensive attacks to send Shikamaru flying. Kiba caught him as he came his way.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto said biting his thumb to draw blood. He made a few hand signs and slammed his hand into as smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came a ten foot tall red fox. "Go!" and motioned toward the group of sophomores. Kankurou dodged the fox's attacks and ran Kiba. Neji quickly took care of the fox but attacking its chakra point.

Surprised, Kiba tried to dodge Kankurou but find that all he did was tap him on the head. 'What the hell?' Kiba thought wondering about that the weird attack.

Meanwhile TenTen and Lee were focusing their attacks on Gaara but didn't even come close to getting past his defenses. He smirked as formed a hand made of sand and it grabbed both Lee and TenTen. "Hmph…" Kankurou sounded as he snapped his fingers. Kiba's eyes became glazed over as if in a trance and with that he charged at Gaara slashing at him with razor sharp claws.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto asked he dodged a kick from Neji.

"It's not Kiba Kankurou's controlling him!" Gaara replied whiling using his sand to blocking Kiba's attack.

"He is, is he?" Shikamaru asked. He ran toward them both and jumped between him and Gaara he tapped him on the head as he muttered "Release." He focused his energy a little and...

"What just happened?" Kiba asked.

"You were being controlled you idiot be more careful!" Shikamaru reprimanded.

"I think its time we got serious." Naruto said joining the rest of the group. "Let's try that tactic we've been practicing."

"Whatever you say Naruto let's do it" Kiba muttered. They all took off in different directions toward the team of sophomores. Kiba ran to the right. Naruto ran straight toward the group of sophomores grinning like crazy. Shikamaru ran to the left. While the others ran to their position Gaara simply teleported behind the opposite team. The sophomores where surrounded.

"Now!" called Shikamaru focusing his energy.

"Right!"

"Gotcha"

"……" as they all concentrated, they began to glow. They all formed the same hand signs. Their glows connected creating a force trapping the sophomores where they stood. They changed the hand sign and the box got smaller.

"Shit no way outta this technique. Only thing we can do is keep them from trapping us even further by using the counter to this technique." Kankurou said.

"Well if it's the only thing we can do….then we might as well try it." TenTen replied.

"Let the power of our youth aid us in this feat." Lee muttered. Even though they were trapped they all found time to utter a quick 'oh brother'

They all took their respective place concentrated on doing the opposite of the freshman, pushing their energy outward instead in of inward. The power collided. Each team tried to push harder than the other until……BOOM! The powers of all of them combusted sending them all flying in the air.

"Shit that hurt." Naruto said rubbing his head and getting up. Soon the others on the battle field followed his example.

"STOP! That's enough! You all pass!" Tsunade's voice rang over the intercom. She teleported, along with the rest of the teachers, down to the floor. "Congratulations you have proven that you are ready to become full fledged Guardians. Though there is still room for improvement you will all become Guardians this day." She said revealing headbands with blank metal plates on them. She handed two to each of the other teachers. They all lined up in a perfect horizontal line. "Sophomores please step forward." She said. They all stepped up to one of the teachers. "With these you become Guardians." Tsunade tied one around TenTen's head. The metal plate now sported the symbol of a sword. Jiraiya tied one around Kankurou's head and the symbol of a puppet appeared on his metal plate. Orochimaru tied one around Neji's head and the picture of an eye appeared on the plate of his headband. Kakashi tied a headband around Lee's head and on the metal plate appeared the symbol of a fist.

"You see these headbands do not only symbolize Guardianship but they adapt to your powers. They enhance them and help you control them." Tsunade explained to them as the freshmen stepped forward. Tsunade tied a headband around Shikamaru's forehead and the picture of a shadow appeared. Orochimaru tied a headband around Naruto's head and the picture of a fireball appeared. Being that close Orochimaru made his skin crawl. Jiraiya tied a headband around Kiba's head and there appeared the picture of a clawed paw. Kakashi tied a headband around Gaara's head and their appeared the picture of a pillar of sand.

The crowd that had been silent until then roared to life with cheers and rounds of applause.

"They love me they really love me!" Naruto explained.

"Oh brother….." the rest besides Kiba sighed.

"You are all officially Guardians" Tsunade announced.

All of Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara's friend ran down to congratulate them. 'Oh wait we're supposed to tell Tsunade about Orochimaru and Sasuke.' Gaara thought "Tsunade-sama….." but just as he was about tell her about their enemy Temari burst through the doors looking entirely beaten up.

"SIS!" Kankurou yelled.

"Temari-san!" TenTen yelled.

* * *

End of Chapter 

I know you all me now, to have wait for like ever for an update and then to have it suck ass. I hate myself for it. But I'll try not to do it again I promised. The next chapter should be way better. If the battle scene confused any of yo I'm sorry but I was kinda distracted when I did this so….again I'm sorry.

1 hajime-start

2 I think it was called 'Whirl' in the Japanese version but I used the English version for this….UGH I'm such a dunce :( lol owell

Well that's it for now I guess. ;) any comment and stuff like that put it in a review k? ja ne


	8. Unleashing Hell

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N) Well I hope that you guys like this chapter. Uh I can't really think of anything to say right now but something may come to me after I finish typing this chapter.

Chapter 8: Unleashing Hell

Gaara and Kankurou rushed over to their beaten sister, both hoping that she was ok. "Temari, what the hell happened?" Gaara asked while Kankurou gathered her up into his eyes. Soon TenTen was by her side as well.

"It was him." She said pointing to Orochimaru. "He, along with that Kabuto guy and Sasuke, they did this to me because they didn't want me to report to Tsunade…Sama." She said just as her vision blurred and the darkness took her off to unconsciousness.

All eyes turned to Orochimaru who took this time to laugh. He laughed whole heartedly at the scrutiny. "Well I guess the cat's outta the bag now." (Wow, how cliché was that?) He said as Sasuke and Kabuto both teleported to next to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru what the hell is going on here?!" Tsunade asked.

"Oh don't act so surprised Tsunade. I know you knew all along about my plan but for whatever reason you chose to ignore it." As he finished saying this Sakura walked over to the group of men, and latched onto Sasuke's arm. He frowned slightly before he retained his emotionless mask of arrogance.

"What is going on here?" the students and other teachers began to ask.

"What's about to occur is the domination of this school, and soon the world." Kabuto said smirking.

"Sasuke, I think it's time we plunge this world into darkness. If you would please do the honors." Orochimaru said, a hint of humor in his voice, apparently this was all extremely funny to him.

"I call on the powers of old,

When the days are short and the nights grow cold.

When darkness reign over all,

And the light would always fall.

Return this world to darkness,

Awaken the demons of the past.

I free you from your cell,

Come forth and unleash all HELL!" Sasuke said the spell quite ceremoniously.

'No… that can't be…' Kakashi thought while the rest of the school was left flabbergasted. It was as if the air literally held its breath waiting for what was to come next. Not a moment later a lightning bolt of pure darkness struck the school's roof, exposing it to the sky that was rapidly turning pitch black. The now dark sky ripped open as things, still faceless, unknown flooded through the crack in the sky. Creatures with wings, claws, glowing eyes of all colors all came down to the school.

They wasted no time in attacking the students and teachers. The teachers and most students also wasted no time in fighting back, to repel them.

"Shit! He broke the seal on the dimensions and opened the portal between the demon world and ours!" Shikamaru said.

"This cannot be happening." Aiko said. Just then a particularly large snake demon erected itself in front of Orochimaru and company. They all mounted on its head. All the while, demons continued to pass through the slashed nexus that was once the human's main protection.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Naruto asked. As a demon came his way, he fended it off with a powerful blaze of green. All his friends formed a circle so that they could watch and cover each others backs.

"ALL STUDENTS RETREAT FROM THE SCHOOL, INTO TOWN, INTO THE FOREST, IT DOESN'T MATTER!! JUST RUN!!" Everyone heard Tsunade's voice over all the commotion.

As the demons stormed the school some casualties were bound to happen, the student began to flee the school anyway they could. Some chose to take to the skies, flying as fast as they could some teleported and some simply ran as fast their legs would carry them, all while dodging the assault of the demon army.

Naruto and the others decided to stay and at least try to help and fend of some of the demons, as did Kankurou (who was still holding his sister), Neji, Lee and TenTen. Ino who knew Sakura, more than anyone knew that she was not all too excited about this. "Sakura how could go along with this? You know this is wrong? And you too Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you two? Why are you guys doing this?" Ino asked yelling over the loud noise of the battle going on.

"Why? Because I want power. I need it. Power is the only thing that matter in this world!" Sasuke explained.

"And what of you, Sakura?" Ino asked again, this time while trying to fight off a random demon.

"….." Sakura was silent not a single word escaping her mouth. Her sea green eyes become a little shallow for a moment but then soon became a lit with life again.

"What are you kids still doing here?!" Iruka said coming up to the circle of still battling friends.

"We can't just leave the school this way." Kiba said.

"Yeah even if we don't win we've gotta fight." Naruto said.

"We must fight now so that we can have a youthful future!" Lee chimed in. (did that make any sense to you guys? Lol)

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to the group as well. "There's nothing we can do now but recoil. At this rate the entire country will be over run with demons. While the other teachers try to hold them back, Iruka and I have been ordered to protect this group of friends specifically. We also have orders to get reinforcements to fight these bastards."

"What about Orochimaru and those guys? We have to stop them before they have complete control over the country, the world even." Chouji said narrowly dodging the attack of yet another demon.

"For now there's nothing left to do." Iruka stated. "Now all of you prepare for massive teleportation." Iruka said as all of them tried to protest but Iruka quickly silenced them all. Iruka waved his hand swiftly and they were all gone in the blink of an eye, including Kakashi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They were in a cave of some sort. It looked like it went on forever or at least it would have if they could see anything. "Dammit it's too dark in here!" Naruto stated conjuring a small light that illuminated the darkness of the cave.

"Thanks Naruto." Iruka said smiling slightly. "Well, now that the world is going to hell I guess it's ok to finally tell you guys the truth about Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara, all of you in fact." He sighed and took to leaning up against the cold wall of the cave. "How should I say this? Hmm…Kakashi how about you start off?"

"Sure thing. Well to make a long story short you are all reincarnations of the heroes from legends long past. Naruto you are the reincarnation of the Great Hero who stopped the Demon King from completely taking rule over the human world. Gaara you are the reincarnation of his lover, his personal protector. Sasuke is the new demon king. And the rest of you are human saviors who fought along side the Great Hero and his Consort." Kakashi explained some of the story.

"So wait a minute are you telling me that history is repeating itself?" Hinata asked taking it all in heap, just barely wrapping her mind around all that had been happening lately. It was all happening so fast.

"Basically yes." Iruka replied while everyone looked surprised. Aiko and Kazuma looked almost un-phased by this fact they inconspicuously made eye contact with their silver haired sensei. (Kakashi)

"So what do we do now I'm mean we can't fight them, they've gained too much power. Not to mention the fact that they control all the demons that are currently flooding the earth?" Ino asked.

"For now we rest, but in the morning we start out on a journey to seal the gate off the demon world once again and ultimately defeat Orochimaru and the rest." Iruka replied. "You all are too weak to fight them now but we will train you as best we can." Iruka finally finished.

"You expect us to sleep in a place like this?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

"Yeah actually we do." Kakashi said snapping his fingers suddenly lights snapped illuminating a long cave that lead to a door.

"Behind that door you will find rooms, a kitchen and other rooms. Let's all get to bed shall we, it's been a long day." Iruka said.

"What about Temari-san?" TenTen asked turning to look at the girl who was still being held in Kankurou's arms.

"Give her to me." Kakashi said.

"Can you heal her?" Kankurou asked worry clearly written on his face.

"Yeah by tomorrow I can guarantee you she'll be fine." Kakashi replied smiling through the mask. He turned to wink at Iruka before he teleported to one of the rooms behind the mysterious door. No one really noticed the slight blush creep across Iruka's cheeks as he began walking to the door. Everyone followed suite without any further question.

When they opened the door they were amazed to see the place had rooms, enough for all of them. They didn't know what other rooms it had but if they had to guess it would probably have a bathroom, kitchen, or training room. As they filed into random rooms, Shikamaru cast a glance to Kazuma and his sister he had noticed that they were the only ones that seemed un-phased earlier. He decided to ask them about it later.

Gaara walked into their room first. The room was medium sized. It held a bed, dresser, a table, a refrigerator and half a bedroom. Naruto quickly flopped down onto the bed and heaved a great sigh.

Gaara sat at the end of the bed and stretched a bit. "Naruto, you ok?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"Depends on your definition of 'ok'." He stated. "Yesterday I was just a kid who wanted to kick demon ass, and now today I'm supposed to save the whole world. This is some bullshit." He said with a hint of exasperation in his usually annoyingly cute voice. He sat up and kneeled behind Gaara. He embraced him. Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's as he leaned on Gaara for support.

"We'll get through this Naruto, apparently we did it before, and we can do it again." Gaara said in a fleeting voice.

End of Chapter

Don't mind this chapter too much the only thing significant about is the demon gate opening thing. It was kind of a filler if you will. Needed a little bit of action, but I hope you guys liked it - will update soon as soon update the others that I need to. For fans To Belong look out for an update. Ja Ne for now!


	9. Searching For Help

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N) Just wanna say that I totally hate myself for waiting so long to write more. But you know it was summer vacation I had to kick it hard. Starting sophomore this year so yeah you know how it goes lol. Anyway sorry again here goes.

Chapter 9: Searching For Help

Naruto pouted for all he was worth as he ran as fast as he could. The others behind were noticing this but said nothing as they continued their quest. The others consisted of Aiko, Kiba, Ino, and Lee. The whole gang had split up because Iruka and Kakashi had said it was necessary to stop Sasuke many of them had argued that they were stronger as a group.

_A Few Hours Earlier_

"_Okay you guys in order for Sasuke to have opened the gate between the demon and ours he had to break the nine seals that hold the gate closed. For us to close it again we have rebuild the seals." Kakashi sighed as his arms encased Iruka in his warmth. At times like this Kakashi really liked to have Iruka close to him. Even though it seemed inappropriate at the given time, Kakashi's gesture still caused Iruka to blush slightly._

"_Anyway…since there are nine seals and fifteen of you guys you'll split into groups of five. Then you will have to find the shamans who guard the information as to where the seals are. There are three shamans each know the location of three seals. Seek them out and once you know the location of the seals find them and seal them once again." Iruka looked grim faced. He didn't like the idea of pinning the fate of the whole world on kids. In his opinion they weren't ready, there was still so much they had to learn._

_They all looked around at each other really at a loss for words. It had only been a few days since the exam but Sasuke and Orochimars's army had swooped over a majority of the continent just that fast. Things were getting worse by the moment._

"_Okay so where the heck are the stupid shamans were supposed to find, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow expression. _

_Iruka sighed "Well the shaman who's knows where the seal of sun, fire, and life reside somewhere on top of the largest volcano in fire country." _

"_And the shamans that knows of the whereabouts of the seals of moon, water and void live somewhere in the Swamps of Misery" (is it just me or is this getting weird lol) Kakashi looked at his young students. He was hoping that this would all turn out alright._

"_And what about the last three seals Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked. He was hugging Shikamaru from behind breathing in his ear. Shikamaru shuddered slightly from pleasure but knew this wasn't the time. He gently forced Kiba put a little space between them. Kiba was now loosely embracing him. _

"_The last shaman, the one who knows where to find the seals of wind, chaos, and light lives in the Wailing Canyon. We'll give you guys a few hours to prepare but you must be quick about it. As we speak Sasuke and Orochimaru's forces grow stronger." Kakashi replied. He stepped back from Iruka, but was still close._

"_What are to going to be doing?" Gaara asked._

"_We're going to try and hold off the advances of Sasuke's army." Iruka said._

"_Why do we keep saying Sasuke's army. Isn't Orochimaru the one thay's controlling everything?" Shikamaru asked, speculation written on his face._

"_Maybe on the outside, but I can guarantee that Sasuke is really pulling the strings behind the scene." Kakashi said. "No more questions people. Go get ready." _

_With that they went to pick out the groups._

"_So how do we decide the groups?" Kazuma asked._

"_I've got an idea!" Lee exclaimed._

"_Well what is it?" Ino asked._

"_We'll take fifteen straws color them different colors and draw them from a hat." Lee explained nodding at his own idea._

"_Sounds simple enough" Kankurou concurred, and everyone else agreed as well. They colored the straws red, blue and green. The red was team was one. Blue was to be team two. And of course green was team three._

Back to Present

Naruto stopped suddenly. "It's not fair!" he whined. Kiba sighed and wrapped arm around Naruto.

"I know what you mean. I want to be with Shikamaru right now too. But unfortunately luck wasn't on our side." Kiba said to Naruto while Aiko and Ino rolled their eyes.

"Oh my god would you two get over it." Ino said her voice was kinda irritated.

"Yeah I mean if it was meant for you guys to be on the same team then it would've happened. But it didn't so just make the best of it. Besides what are we chopped liver?" Aiko said flippantly.

"You might as well be you're not Gaara." Naruto whined again. "Ow!" Naruto yelled as Aiko hit him over the head.

"But you guys know Neji and Hinata cheated right?" Lee said suddenly.

"They what?" Kiba asked. His face grew red.

"They used their Byakugan to see what straw they were picking." Lee explained.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked. Now he was pissed not because the two Hyuuga had cheated but because he hadn't thought of it himself.

"You just had to tell them that." Aiko complained. She rubbed her forehead. Ino sighed as well.

"You know the place is crawling with demons and monsters we really shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Naruto's face scrunched up with another whine but Ino yelled "LOOK YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LITTLE PITY PARTY LATER! RIGHT NOW MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE I MOVE IT FOR YOU!"

With that said everyone got back to running toward the volcano they knew to be miles upon miles away.

End of Chapter

Ok I know you all probably wanna kill but let me explain or at least come with an excuse…..uh nope cant find one I'm really sorry I hate myself right now. Sorry about short chapter but this was sort of a filler as you could probably tell. By the way I will be update more often from now on so I'm not gonna take another gap like that again. Again sorry. Yeah I'll try to get grammar errors out soon. I still need a beta if anyone's interested.


	10. Separated But Not Apart

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N Omg its like the new year and I'm just now updating what is wrong with me. I know everyone must hate me but my new year's resolution is to update and complete all my fics lol I made up a schedule and everything I might post it later but for now let's get to the fic)

Chapter 10: Separated But Not Apart

Gaara sighed inaudibly. He was the only able to hear the sound as he was sitting apart from the campsite set up by his companions. They were camped out in the middle of dark, damp, and disgusting swamp. They were there to find some shaman that no one had seen in over forty years. Sometimes Gaara wondered if the fate of the world was worth all this crap. He had to travel long, boring if not somewhat uneventful trips to find old geezers that may or may not exist.

The worst part about it was that he had to be separated from the one person he felt he truly cared about.

His new companion seemed to be fine people. Dare he think that he might actually be fond of them. But it'd be a little on the untruthful side to say that he cared for them. This thought alone brought to mind his siblings. 'I wonder how Temari's doing her wound hadn't completely healed when we set out on this journey.' In turn this feeling of slight concern brought with it the worry he felt over his love. 'Naruto…' His fist clenched hard as he felt the separation hit him hard. Unbeknownst to him was that his power was rising and an invisible breeze churned his hair as his angry grew.

He was so caught up in the feeling that he hadn't noticed when someone had snuck up on him and clasped his shoulder in their hand. He looked up immediately with his eyes wide and almost unseeing. "Gaara…are you okay?" Kazuma's voice loomed in the air. Everyone else had taken noticed but knew of Gaara's dislike of intimacy and so opted to let Kazuma try to calm the red head nerves, well either that or get killed.

"What's he think he's doing?" Shikamaru asked silently. Shikamaru sighed as he watched Kazuma try to console Gaara. He felt that Kazuma should've just left him alone. Sometimes you needed some time to yourself, and that's what Shikamaru had figured Gaara was trying to do; simply get some alone. Little did he know that, that particular theory was way off.

"Is there something you want?" Gaara asked quietly. He didn't really want to be bother but he also didn't want to be rude since he knew that Naruto wouldn't like him being rude to his lifelong friend.

"Nothing in particular, no. I just sort of thought maybe you wanted some company." Kazuma replied just as quiet. "You mind?"

"Not really, no." Gaara said looking up at the boy before he sat down next to Gaara. It was quiet each of their silent nature taking hold of the situation. Kazuma collapsed before long and he laid on his back. He stared straight up at the sky that was partially blocked out by the canopy of trees above. The many star twinkled lit up the sky just enough the give it a wondrously mysterious glow. He bet the many children would be making wishes tonight.

Kazuma exhaled before saying "You miss him huh?"

Gaara turned to the boy a little startled that he had actually spoken. They had both been so quiet that Gaara had gone off in his own thoughts and forgotten that there was someone there with him. "Who?" came his small voice but deep voice.

"Naruto of course" the tanned skinned lad replied the smallest hint of a smile causing his lips to twitch upward.

"Yes I do." was the only thing that came out of Gaara's mouth. Gaara had a few moment to wonder what the other's point was in asking such a blatantly obvious question.

"I know a way you can talk to him if you want." Kazuma stated in a hushed tone.

Again Gaara didn't speak. He was silent listening to the sounds of the swamp around them. He asked hesitantly "How would I go about doing that?"

"There's a spell I know I can teach it to you." Kazuma smiled, it was friendly and unguarded. Gaara's face was expressionless, then he replied with a simple 'okay'

"Well it's really simple. All you need is a little concentration and your reflection." Kazuma said in explanatory tone.

"I don't have a mirror or anything of that nature." Gaara reasoned softly.

"Ah…that is a problem." Kazuma went silent for a few seconds, then his face lit up as if he had just thought of something brilliant. "We'll use water!" He sat up and focused his eyes on a nearby puddle of murky water. He squinted and the water rose from the ground dancing in the air as if alive. "It's kinda dirty." he muttered and squinted once more and the dirt and muck in the water filtered out of the dancing water and fell to the ground in a small pile of grime. The water drifted over to float in front of Gaara's face. It was clear and Gaara could see his vivid reflection.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" he questioned the boy controlling the water.

"Look into the eyes of your reflection and concentrate think hard about talking to Naruto. It may take a minute or two but I'm sure it'll work." Kazuma said to the red head. Gaara nodded.

He stared into his own pale green eyes and thought of Naruto's deep blue eyes. He concentrated his whole mind on wanting see Naruto, to talk to him, take in his scent, feel the soft skin of his body. He suddenly felt the pull of magic and power pool itself in his stomach. It whirled around violently and he thought he was going to be sick. The power flowing from his middle to his head. His eyes were no longer seeing the swamp, his reflection, or anything around him for that matter. For a moment all his saw was darkness before a light appeared on the edge of his vision. He turned to see Naruto there standing in this sea of darkness.

"Naruto…?" He asked quietly.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked in replied. "What?! How are we here?! And where the hell is here anyway?" he continued.

Gaara walked over to Naruto and shook his head. He embraced the smaller boy not caring about the details of what was happening at the moment. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around him. Naruto pressed his face into the chest of the taller boy. He could felt the muscled form tighten a little around him. His face burned with a blush as he looked up at Gaara with big blue eyes. "Gaara what's going on?" he asked silently.

"It's a spell I believe." Gaara replied quietly burying his face in Naruto's hair.

"Ah, must be Kazuma's doing. Mirror to the Soul spell that Haku taught he and Aiko." Naruto surmised.

_Meanwhile_

Shino remained silent as Shikamaru announced that he was off to bed. The pony-tailed crawled into his tent, leaving only Hinata and Shino together. The two were quiet and it was awkward, which was weird in itself considering that they had never had a problem communicating with each other in the past. They'd grown up together along Kiba. They had always been able to talk to each other. But now for some reason they couldn't so much utter a single word. They hadn't really talked much after the incident in the hall way. Shino had been inconspicuously avoiding Hinata. This was the reason Hinata had cheated to get on the same team as Shino. She wanted to find out what it was that she had done to upset.

She wracked her brain for things to say but couldn't think of a anything. The weight of silence was heavy. Soon it became too much for the young guardian to handle. "I'm sorry!" She cried in her soft feminine. "I'm so sorry Shino…" she said with he eyes closed. She figured even if she didn't know what she had done she should apologize for upsetting her lifelong friend.

"What exactly are you apologizing for Hina-chan?" Shino asked quietly. It had surprised him greatly when Hinata had suddenly started spewing apologies into the air. He couldn't think of anything that she would need to apologize to him about.

"I want your forgiveness for whatever I've done to make upset with me." she said head bowed and eyes still closed. "Please…forgive me. I cant stand you not talking to me." she said silent but audibly.

"Hina-chan….I wasn't….I just…" Shino fell silent as he didn't quite know how to explain why he had been avoiding her. "It's just that I cant stand to be around you" tears stung the back of her eyes he said this. "That is to say that I cant be around you without thinking about wanting to kiss you, to touch, to know that you like me as much as I like you. I could never be upset with you Hinata. I just didn't want to lose control and do something I may have regretted." Shino finished explaining as a very rare tint of pink coated itself onto his face. Hinata's eyes had shot open when he finished what he had said.

"Shino…I don't know what to say." She said. She knew somewhere in her mind that Shino had been crushing on her but decided to never confront him on it for fear that by some foul twist of fate that she was wrong and that Shino wasn't interested in her at all. Knowledge of something like that would hurt far too much.

"Say that you…want to…be with me." He said slowly. He couldnt identify the weird feelings he was experiencing at this point. On the very rare occasions that Shino talked, it was never hard for him to just say what he had to say. Some people would define him as blunt but he just didn't like to beat around the bush. But now his face was burning, his heart was pounding in his chest and it felt like that very same heart and jumped into his throat. This choked up awkward feeling, it was one he couldn't put a name on but if he had to he would say that it was, love.

"Shino, I want…I do want to be with you." Shino stood after Hinata soft reply. He walked around the fire and planted himself next to her. She stared at him and he stared back before his lips captured hers in a soft kiss.

End of Chapter

Well there you have it I know its not the best chapter I've written but I felt like we were getting a little caught up in the fantasy and forgetting about the romance. Anyway yeah I really like Shinohina moment there lol. Sorry if the update was horrible but I felt I had to do it. So I do hope you at least found it interesting next chapter will definitely be longer and up sooner than this one. Again looking for a beta but until then I'm editing this myself so I'll have to fix mistakes later. ) ja ne until next update guys.


	11. Blind But All Seeing

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N: Omg someone slap me please. I cant believe I've been neglecting this story so much. Man it's been forever but I am getting back in the groove of all my fics and so look forward faster, better, hopefully longer updates! No more empty promise either. Again really sorry you guys had to wait so long for this and if anyone's even still reading this please review!)

Chapter 11: Blind But All Seeing

Neji sighed as again he swiped at his eyes. There was a reason they called it the Wailing Canyon, wind constantly blew down in the dry, barren, canyon. Sometimes the wind picked up so much that it would whipped through the canyon sounding like a whistle in one's ear and thus it was called the Wailing Canyon.

His eyes kept leaking because of the constant wind that seemed to never let up, and to make matters worse every once in a while the wind would unsettle the red dusty carpeting of the canyon causing even more irritation to Neji's eyes. He and his group had been traveling for almost a whole days straight without break.

Neji's determination to get this annoying little excursion over with had driven them all to continuously trek toward the home of the shaman who was supposed to know the location of three of the seals. He glanced behind him at his group. Kankurou was right behind him runningly seemingly tirelessly but upon further inspection one could see that he was sweating, and his breath was coming out in little pants. But even on the brink of exhaustion he kept running as if it were the easiest thing in the world for him. Neji allowed himself a smile in Kankurou's direction, which Kankurou caught and returned to him.

Temari who was almost recovered from her run in with Sasuke and Orochimaru and who until only a few hours ago was riding on her brother's back seemed to be keeping up pretty well. TenTen was trying her best to stay close to Temari. And Chouji who by some weird twist of fate ended traveling with stayed close to the back of group.

Neji turned his head back to the where he was going. He begrudgingly kept on running. He was fine until his vision began to blur the wind in the canyon had picked up and was unrelenting. He activated his byakugan in a futile effort to see through the dusty sand that had amassed in the air and which had started to swirl. Neji realized that the wind was picking up and soon this would be an all out sandstorm. As much as he didn't want to he was forced to pull his group into nearby cave they had found etched into the canyon.

Everyone took this time to relax for the first time in almost two days. "Neji, have you ever heard the term slave driver?" TenTen asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Yeah it really shouldn't take a turn of bad weather in order to convince you that we need a break." Chouji whined but then shrunk back from the glare he received from the older more powerful teen.

"I don't know about you guys but I really want this stupid adventure over with as soon as possible and I am not trying to fail at this. That is absolutely not an option!" Kankurou watched his boyfriend the whole time he had been saying this and something in him told him that Neji wasn't really talking about their current quest to find the seals. He frowned but decided to interrogate the pale eyed boy in private.

"That's all well and good but we are humans not machines, or monsters, or demons we do get tired and need to rest. Not all of us were trained to the bone when were children, we cant all be like you Neji!" TenTen retorted.

Neji's come back was "You may be human but you are also Guardian and some of you aspire to be Protectors as well, which means sacrifice and pain, learn to suck it up!" Neji finished with his classic back turn meaning that the argument had been dismissed and that it was the end of the discussion.

Kankurou sighed when all eyes turned to him. As usual they expected him to deal with Neji, normally he had no problem with it, but after running, jumping and leaping for the last day and a half all he wanted to do was relax for a few hours or at least a few minutes.

He walked slowly to the boy he claimed as his, and once behind him he reached out to touch him. Neji simply shrugged him off and told him to stay away. Kankurou wasn't one to be pushed away so easily. He grasped both Neji's shoulders and pulled the shorter teen's back forcefully to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Neji…" he whispered into his ear.

"What is it Kankurou?" Neji sighed and closed his eyes. They were standing at the entrance of the cave and felt the wind rush passed his face in a calming whistle. He leaned back into the taller boy and allowed himself a few moments of contentment and peace.

"I'm gonna ask this once, and I want the truth the first time. What's the matter with you? Besides the whole the world's gonna end thing." Kankurou replied talking against Neji's neck.

"It's just I don't know." Neji said before continuing "Is it wrong to want to protect the people most precious to you?" Neji asked eyes still closed but now his hands had moved to cover Kankurou's.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that but where this all coming from all of a sudden." Kankurou asked his thumb stroking Neji's.

Neji exhaled audibly and started talking "Members of the Hyuuga clan have many various abilities and power. One of them being the power of divination and unfortunately I'm one members whose gifted with that power. I've been seeing some very awful things in store for the future. The people I love the most are in danger and I cant stand the thought of it. There's a reason I didn't want Hinata to be a guardian. I may come off as an asshole to her but I just really thought that was the best way to get her to give up being a guardian. Even though she's strong, I fear for her, she's too hesitant, she doesn't have the killer instinct she'll need to protect herself when the time comes. I love Hinata, like a little sister, we used to be very close, she's one of the closest people to my heart. You two, along with the overzealous idiot Lee, TenTen and Temari you're all family to me and I would want anything to happen to you guys." Neji laughed and sounded almost sorrowful "I'd even go as far as to say I'm starting to be fond of the little freshmen as well." He sighed. "This isn't a game. Sasuke and Orochimaru are going for broke on this whole take over the world thing. I want to end it before anyone important to me gets hurt."

The whole time Kankurou had been listening to Neji, taking in how his tone of voice changed dramatically at times during his explanation. "Neji I cant promised everyone will come out unscathed and that everything will turn out okay because to do so would be giving you false hope. But what can assure you of is that I will do my best to see that this whole disaster will have a happy ending." Kankurou and kissed Neji's cheek

"I guess that's all I can hope." Neji replied smiling.

While Neji and Kankurou had been chatting Chouji had opted to eat quick snack and take a nap. Temari who had been resting against the wall of the cave had close her eye for a bit. She had almost followed Chouji's example when TenTen had interrupted her. "Temari-san are you awake?"

"Not really but is there something you want Ten-chan?" Temari asked smiling with her eyes closed. TenTen blushed at the term of endearment. She ran her hand through her hair, which she had let down, and sighed in admiration.

"No, not really I just wanted to give you this." TenTen beamed even though Temari couldn't see it. Temari slowly opened her eyes to look at TenTen. She was holding what looked to be a jar of black gel.

"What the hell is it?" Temari asked raising a pale blond eyebrow at the jar.

"It's medicine secret family remedy and all that? Just rub it where it hurts and it should help to speed up the healing process." TenTen smiled and Temari returned it thanking the brunette.

End of Chapter

Okay so this chapter had no GaaNaru but hey we have to focus on other couples too. This was a pretty short chapter but I was running on some pretty low fuel sleepy and all that. But yeah so I will definitely be getting back into the swing of updating this along with my other fic. Next chappie will be longer and better at least I hope so.

On a side note if anyone who is reading this and is also reading Copy The Dolphin I'd like to ask a question. Okay I'm gonna sound like a totally Narutard for asking this hear goes. In the next of Copy the Dolphin I want to introduce a new character. Its that crazy white haired bastard who tricked Naruto in the first episode Mitsuki or Mizuki or whatever anyway I cant remember his proper whole name for the life of me so like the idiot I am I would like to ask if anyone could tell me it lol. Omg I feel so stupid. Anyway Ja Ne for now! Sorry for error and such.


	12. Blood of Old and New

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N: Omg someone slap me please. I cant believe I've been neglecting this story so much. Man it's been forever but I am getting back in the groove of all my fics and so look forward faster, better, hopefully longer updates! No more empty promise either. Again really sorry you guys had to wait so long for this and if anyone's even still reading this please review!)

Chapter 12: Blood of Old and New

Naruto's group had finally reached the base of the a large mountain, a mountain that was really a very destructive volcano. The blond sighed, once they found the stupid shaman that was supposed to be living here they'd be one step closer to stopping that bastard Sasuke. Everyday the sky grew darker with the constant presence of evil, sinister magical energy hanging in the air.

The air grew thicker and thicker and it was hard to breathe without the energy trying to seep into your bones and drive you crazy. Not only was it maddening but it was tantalizing, it urged one to do dark deeds, to destroy, plunder, and kill. It demanded that you give yourself over to the darkness.

The whole thing made Naruto and the others sick to their stomachs. They all had to put up mental shields to keep the evil energy from mixing with their own and driving them insane.

Naruto wiped a tendril of sweat from his brow as he turned to his companions and stated "Ok we've made it, but now what do we do?"

"Well we look for the shaman." Ino stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was and that's what made Naruto a bit angry.

'I'm not an idiot, god what a douche!' he sighed and decided to be the bigger person by saying "I know but my question is how? I mean he could be anywhere on this mountain you can't honestly expect for us to search the entire thing!" Naruto said flopping down onto what he thought was a rock.

"We could do some soul searching." Lee the eldest of the group said suddenly. They all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I hardly think this is the time to search for our true purpose in the world Lee. In case you haven't notice the world is being taken over by fucking demons!" Aiko muttered in the most annoyed voice she'd ever used. She really hadn't meant to swear it was just that truthfully the whole ordeal was taking a toll on her. 'God I am way too young for this!' she thought to herself.

"Not that kind of soul searching. Its sort of a way to find all the life in a certain area." Lee explained. "I just learned it this year so I might be a little bad at it but it's worth a try right?"

"Go for it Lee!" Ino cheered. Lee nodded and commenced to close his eyes. He was a little weary about doing this because it required opening yourself to the world around you, and Lee didn't really want to let the dark energy rapidly flooding the earth to gain easy access to his body. But then he thought 'I have to do this for the good of the world.' So with slight hesitation he let down his guard he allowed himself to become a part of the world, he was one with the Almighty Spirit. He could sense every bit of life around him now. Grass, trees, animal, and his friends but there was one other life form that caught his attention. With his link to Almighty Spirit he saw everything in different shades of color. Animals came in pink, plants were purple, and his friend were blue, besides Naruto who came in half green and blue. But there was someone out there who came in an odd shade icy grey blue.

"Someone else is here besides us. They are about two miles away toward the western side of the mountain." Lee said softly and quickly broke his link to the world, he was starting to feel the darkness try to eat away at his soul. With haste he put his mental shields back up.

"Wow Lee you're so awesome!" Ino and Aiko cheered showering him with praise. His cheeks went ablaze when Naruto and Kiba also started to voice their admiration.

"Let's go!" Lee said before he took off with speed that no one else there could match. Sometimes super speed came in handy. Kiba not feeling like doing anymore running that day turned to Akamaru. Akamaru barked once and he just jumped off of his owner's head. His fur turning that odd shade of red before he turned into a giant two headed white hound.

"C'mon guys before we loose sight of Lee." Kiba said as he jumped atop Akamaru. The other three followed.

As Akamaru took off after Lee Ino had to ask "Why the hell couldn't we just ride Akamaru here the whole way?"

"Are you kidding do you know how much power it takes to maintain this form. It's a battle form its not meant for travel, or at least not far travel anyway. By the time he changes back Akamaru will be out of it for a while." Kiba explained looking towards his dog partner with empathy and admiration.

Aiko the whole time had not been paying any attention to the conversation but solely to the great dog they were riding on that moment. She was affectionately petting him while she rode. She had always had soft spot for animals, dogs in particular.

As Akamaru came to a halt they saw Lee standing over a hot spring. They hopped off the dog as he shrank back down to his original size. He panted as Kiba picked him up and stored him in his jacket to rest for a while. Lee was peering down into the spring curiously, he looked perplexed to say the least. The other walked up to his side.

"The shaman's down there?" Ino asked almost incredulously.

"Yes, they are." Lee replied not once had he taken his eyes off the hot spring as if he could see something in it's depths that the rest could not.

"Then how are we supposed to get him out or get him to come out?" Ino asked now she sounded exasperated. "All this shit is really starting grate on all of my nerves!"

"That's a matter easily taken care of." Naruto beamed. "Aiko if you would be so kind?" he said sweetly.

"It would be my pleasure!" she replied back just as sweet, Kiba made a fake gagging noise at the sweetness of both their voices.

Aiko stepped closer to the edge of the lake. She raised her hands out towards it, she closed her eyes slightly looking at the water through hooded eyes now. Her hands made motions as if pulling the water, pulling it up. Before them the water began to rise up into the air. Soon enough all the water of the spring was floating above them in a large gurgling mass.

Ino cheered and Kiba gave a thumbs up. Naruto and Lee were peering down into the now almost empty moist pit. There was something down in the hole. At first Naruto had thought that it was some sort of aquatic creature until it begin to stand up on two legs. The creature back was turned to them. Naruto being the ever impatient one, hurled a small emerald flame at it.

The flame fizzled out before it reached the two legged creature. For the first time they all noticed the strange, ominous, not to mention powerful aura radiated from the thing. It wasn't an evil power, but it was unnerving in the sense that none of them had ever felt anything so remotely strange before. This energy gave one the feeling that it was crawling over your skin and licking it, trying to find out what you tasted like. The power was almost invasive with its intimateness.

Slowly the figure turned around and what they saw shocked them. It was a man, an old man with what seemed to be a turtle shell strapped to his back. That wasn't the particularly shocking part, the man even thought old was wrinkled but was more muscular than any most of them had seen before. He was like a monster in stature. Milky white eyes, white haired, and beard did not make him seem any less threatening. He was old yes but most likely he could snap a neck with ease.

He began to trudge toward them, eyes going from white to a odd color of amber and yellow. They glowed with power as he came nearer. Lee, Naruto and Kiba stepped in front of Aiko and Ino. The girls raised their eyebrows at the so called show of chivalry but said nothing.

The man opened his mouth for the first time, he let out one of the loudest roars they'd ever heard from anyone humanoid. The growl held power, so much so that Akamaru awoke whimpering in Kiba's jacket.

Naruto, Lee and Kiba had all crouched into fighting stances poised incase the man lost his cool and attacked them.

They had a mere second before the man wailed again and his power exploded from his body. They'd all managed to collaboratively put up a shield against the man's energy. Once it was over they let the shield down and continued to stare at the man. They were all wondering practically the same thing 'what the hell is wrong with this man?!' The thought never occurred that maybe they shouldn't have stayed to find out.

"Hey old man what the hell's the matter with you?! Are you ok or are you pissed about something?!" Naruto asked suddenly and everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind. They all thought 'Like he ever really had it…' they hung their heads in shame at their friend.

The man merely let out yet another wail and the power exploded from him yet again. They managed to block it once more. Kiba had a thought and said "Ino can you read his thoughts?"

"I can try, I guess." Ino focused herself on the wild man that stood only a few feet away now. '_I feel strange! What's going on!? What's happening!? I-I want bloodshed!_' Ino heard in her own head. "The man's being taken over by Sasuke's power! His mind is being corrupted, if we don't do something then he'll most likely end up going crazy and go on a killing spree or something." she said as the others nodded their understanding.

"So we are supposed to do?" Naruto asked sweat was breaking out on his forehead. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to maintain his part of the shield, his powers were never meant to be defensive, Kiba was having a similar problem.

"I think I'll be able to help, him. But you guys are gonna have to cover me." Ino sighed slightly. This would be the first time she'd used her mind reading powers to change someone's thoughts but it was something she was willing to do. The man was obviously in pain.

"Fuck it!" Naruto said dropping his portion of the unified shield causing the rest of it crumble as well. The others, though a little irritated followed Naruto's example and left Ino to her own devices.

The man gave yet another howl but this time the howl was followed closely by a lunge at Kiba who narrowly dodged. While the man was disoriented Kiba took a swing at him claws slicing down his skin, causing the man to staggered. The man growled and his energy smacked into Kiba sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Damn this guy's no joke!" Kiba yelled to the rest of them. Lee rushed forward and connected a downwards kick with the man's head. His head crashed into the ground, for a moment he resembled an ostrich with its head in the sand.

Ino sighed as once again she focused on the man. Her mind reaching out for his. When she made a connection her head bowed and she appeared on the outside to be sleeping standing up. Once in the man's head all she could see was darkness. She delved deeper and deeper into the mind of the shaman. His mind seemed to be nothing but empty darkness. Ino thought 'it must be the effects of the dark energy.' finally after what seemed like forever she saw something in the emptiness.

She saw the man eyes glowing red and his mouth wide open in a silent scream. She heard his voice echoing in her, well his head. _'Blood! I need bloodshed!'_

Ino decided to go for the direct approach "Hey! Hey old man!" he didn't reply all she heard was the echoing voice begging for more blood. She sighed in earnest exasperation. She reached her hand back and with all her might slapped the man! Her hand stung when she made contact but she was pleased with the results. He began to blink, now dimly glowing red eyes.

"Hey old guy, wake the fuck up!" She said with another slap. This time his mouth close and with one more slap he slumped completely. The darkness around her faded and melted to a soft mellow blue, seemed that now they were floating in an ocean. This ocean wasn't wet but filled you up with warmth and… happiness. Ino surmised that this must mean his and body were finally at peace and so she excused herself from his mind and returned to her own.

On the outside where the body of the shaman had been fighting Naruto and the gang, the shaman slumped and he lost his grip on Aiko's neck. She easily slipped out of the headlock and kick his heavy body away from her.

Ino came back to herself and everyone turned to her asking an unspoken question. "He should be okay now." The man began to twitch and he slowly but surely lifted his body from the ground. This time the energy was still there but now it wasn't rushing about in the air in a wild torrent and they didn't feel threatened by it either. His eyes no longer held that wild red glow and no malicious at all. Naruto sighed and started fussing with a cut he had gotten during the brief bout. Aiko moved his hand away and quickly healed the cut all the while keeping her eyes on the man.

The old man finally bridged the gap between him and group of young guardians. He cleared his throat and said in raspy voice "What happened to me? And who are you people?" he asked looking at them with weary eyes.

The Naruto sighed this would be a long day it was already midday and he wanted to drop dead on the spot and sleep. As they finished explaining the entire situation to the man he had a forlorn look on his face but said "So the time's finally come?" he asked though it wasn't a question. "So which one of you is the Kitsune Koushaku" the man whose name they had learned was Makoto asked.

"Fox Prince?" Kiba asked, looking perplexed by the question for a few moments and then a light clicked on in his head.

Naruto figured that the man was referring to his role in the catastrophe that had become the destiny of the entire world. He stepped forward with his head bowed slightly for some odd reason standing in front of this man made him feel inadequate.

"So you're the one? Hm… a bit scrawny arent you?" Naruto had been taught to mind his elders so he simply shrugged and didn't really reply to the comment at all. "Well you need to find out the locations of at least three seal correct?" Naruto to nodded and everyone else was completely silent. "Well then since I am sworn not to ever utter the words that would reveal that information, we must form a blood pact." the man explained.

"And that would be done how?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Sharing blood of course." the man said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto's face scrunched into a one of disgust. "Doesn't that kind of thing cause disease?! I mean they did that kind of crap in the old days and look at how they turned out people were lucky if they lived passed twenty-two!" Naruto said incredulously.

Makoto shook his head and said "For mere humans yes I think that would be a valid point but as we are not, such things are not an issue at all." He said before he raised his left hand and using his own nail cut a gash into his palm. All others present stared at the man as if he had lost his mind.

Cursing under his breath Naruto followed suit and cut his hand as well using a slicing spell he'd learned when he was fairly young. "Blonde maiden we need your asistance in this ceremony." he called to Ino. She looked skeptical before she slowly began to trek over to the two. "We need you to be the catalyst that will spark the energy transference." Ino was about to open her mouth to say that she had no idea what he was talking about but he cut her off "You will know what to do and when. You powers are very important and essential for this ritual."

She raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing as he and Naruto raised both their bloody hands. Slowly their hands made contact and it was as if the world held it's breath. Kiba, Aiko and Lee gasped as both Naruto's and Makoto's energy rushed over them. Naruto began to feel as if he were losing himself,the more their power mingled together the harder it became to distinguish himself from the old man. He couldn't tell where he ended and the old man began. Their souls were merging becoming one as did their energy flow. Ino being who she was, sensed this feeling of disorientation from Naruto and almost mechanically she added her hands to the conjoined appendages equation. When her hand touched theirs, everything began to fall back into place, the breath that the entire world seemed to have held was released and life went on.

Naruto was the first to speak "What the hell just happened here?!"

"We created a link from your mind to my own. Now you have all the knowledge that I hold." Makoto muttered under his breath as he absentmindedly healed the gash to his hand.

Naruto looked confused for a moment but said nothing as he shook his head to try and get rid of the feeling of being totally invaded by the older man's spirit.

* * *

Gaara stopped his trek through the sludge. His felt a strange pull in his gut, something was calling to him, he felt it grip tighter and tighter at him. It wasn't particularly painful but it was uncomfortable as hell. Then he felt something else, a feeling of utter panic, he didn't know how he knew but he somehow just knew that these were not his own feelings but Naruto's. He stood still as the feeling mounted and then slowly dissipated.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Shikamaru asked with a slight hesitance in his voice. All present nodded, they were all looking at Gaara with concern or confusion.

"Gaara?" came Kazuma's monotonous voice.

Gaara snapped out of his stupor. They watched him silently as he tried to clear his head. "Something's happening to Naruto." he said quietly.

* * *

Tangled within the arms of both his lovers the smirk on Sasuke's face turned into a slight frown. Something strange was happening he could feel it and it slowly snuffed out the embers of pleasures that had previously been blazing in his gut. He pushed both Sakura and Kabuto away from him. Slowly he put on a dark black silk robe while walking over to the window of his room.

Where the school once stood there was now a sky scraping tower. The structure looked to be a mass of constantly moving vines, blackened and sickly looking. The tower radiated evil, and not to mention pure power. Sasuke's smirked again as he realized the school that had once been a sanctuary and a constant beacon of hope for humans was now the center of their dispair and destruction. This was what it was all about, power, domination, and control. No one could or would stand in his way.

"Sakura?" he called the pink haired girl. Sakura lifted her body from the bed and slowly made her way over to the raven haired boy.

"Yes, love?" she asked with an almost too perky voice.

"I need you to do something for me, babe." Sasuke said and over her shoulder he connected eyes with Kabuto and silently tried to send him a message to stay on the bed and say nothing.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it to the best of my abilities." she smiled at Sasuke and embraced his body feeling his warmth against hers.

"That's what I like to hear, I need a report from the plants." he said as if it were the most normal thing to say. "I need to know what the have gathered about that damn idiot. You have asked them to spy for us, right?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I have. I'll get that report for you right away!" she said as she vanished, leaving behind the scent of cherry blossoms and apples.

"How long do you plan to keep her around, Sasuke? She puts a damper on the love making actually." Kabuto asked stretching out his body before Sasuke on the bed. His masculine body was taut with muscles to spare and Sasuke couldn't help licking his lips, he couldn't wait to have a taste.

"Not much longer, she still has value." Sasuke said as his voice became deeper with need. "It wont be too long before the time comes and I'll rule this world for good." Sasuke whispered even though he knew Kabuto could hear him.

End of Chapter

Well this chapter is done. Its been awhile hasn't it? Any way I hope you guys like this chapter. Look out for my other fics which should be coming soon. This update actually took a while but its done now and we're one step closer to getting the whole group back together!

Special quote of the day! "Magic, is really very simple. All you have to do is want something, and then let yourself have it!" lol can anyone tell me what this is from? Hehe yeah I'm a goof.


	13. The Seal of Fire

Pairings: See previous chapter

Warnings: See previous chapter

Disclaimer: Again see previous chapter

(A/N: Yeah I don't know how I ended up not updating this fic for so long but I haven't given up on it. I refuse to do that to any fic because these are the children of my mind and it would kill me to see any of them die. I hope there are still people reading this but even there aren't I'm gonna keep it going. So here we go!)

Chapter 13: The Seal of Fire

Once Naruto had learned of the whereabouts of the first seal he had taken off running at top speed. He didn't care how he knew, or where he was going. All he did know was that his feet were carrying him faster than he thought they could toward the nearest seal; it was located at the top of the mountain that they had found the shaman residing below. He knew that his friends would catch up to him eventually; most likely Lee would be the first to start gaining on him. He was nearing the apex of the mountain and as he did he could feel heat and pure unfiltered power pouring down on him, it slowed his pace but did not deter him.

The path he had taken up the mountain was becoming uneven and growing steeper with every step he took. For a moment Naruto wondered whether or not this was the mountain's way of defending the seal itself. He shook his head as he kept running thinking 'with all the crap we've been going through I wouldn't be surprised if the mountain was alive and trying to protect the seal.'

He'd come nearly to the top and his body was protesting against the strain he'd been putting through. His lungs were on fire and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. But he knew that he couldn't stop, for every second he grew closer to the seal he grew closer to Gaara and that was enough to drive him all the way to the top of the mountain.

There was a pit fill almost to the brim that was boiling with molten rock and Naruto was somehow drawn to it. He stood at the top of the mountain and there was a force pulling him toward the pit. His new knowledge told him that the seal was in the pit. Going purely on instinct he called to it, reached out to the seal with his mind. His awareness reached deep inside of the mountain before it came across the compact, powerful, bundle of magic buried beneath the mountain.

The blonde sighed in relief when he found the seal, fishing it out with his mind. He could feel it rising to the surface. A small object rose out of the lava, it was a small stone statue that was in the shape of a fox. It glowed with a strange power.

The small statue began to float in the direction of Naruto just when the others had made it to the top the mountain. All were panting and Kiba was bent over, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. There was a growling sound and they turned their attention firmly to the statue watching as it came closer and closer to Naruto.

They all watched as the statue again stopped; floating in mid air this time only a few feet away from Naruto. Suddenly there was a blinding light, it flashed and then was gone as quickly as it had come. Before them stood a real fox, it was the size of horse and had nine tails of raging green flames. It stared down Naruto with ocean blue orbs, that sporadically flashed blood red. Its sunshine pigmented fur was glistening even in the lack of sunlight.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He stood speechless, of all the things that he had expected to happen this was not one of them. The fox broke their eye contact first as its eyes roamed over the rest of his group and landed right back on Naruto.

It spoke in a deep resonating voice "So you called to me? What do you want?" Naruto gulped he wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going on. But soon that same knowledge that had told him the whereabouts of the seal clicked in his mind and it was if he was running on auto-pilot.

"I called to you because it was time that you awoke. You've been sleeping for far too long. The seals, the barriers that you put in place have been broken and our world is now being plagued by demons." Naruto said not completely understanding what it was that he had said but he knew that they were the right words to say.

"And what exactly do you want me to do? Have I not protected this world long enough? Do I not deserve rest? How dare you awake me!" the fox growled and it hackles went up as the flames on its tails began burn brighter.

Naruto didn't expect this reaction from the fox, something was wrong. "Guys brace yourselves! He's gonna blow!" Naruto said running over to join the rest of the group. It seemed best to be together as a group and to put distance between the fox and himself.

The fox's tails flexed and spiraling flames spat from each one of them.

"Shit!" Kiba yelled. "We're shrimp toast!" He braced himself for the pain that would soon come but was surprised when he remained unharmed. Aiko stood to the forefront of the group and a shield of water stood erect in front of them. She blocked the flames but there were more where those came from.

"I can't keep this up for much longer!" she yelled to the rest of the group, as the flames kept raining down on them.

"And you won't have to! You know the old saying fight fire with fire." Naruto replied grinning. "This should be fun."

"Naruto how can you be smiling when we're about to be crispy fried!" Ino yelled wanting to the hit the other blond over the head.

"Because we're not going to get fried! We've got to beat this thing, obviously we can't just let it kill us! We have to fight." Naruto replied and Lee agreed.

Kiba looked to be in thought for a moment as if truly weighing his options. Then the brunette nodded and voiced his opinion "Let's kick its ass! If we're gonna die we might well go done swinging." Ino shook her head but then nodded her okay.

"We need a plan people! We can't just rush head first into this fight." Aiko said in a weak voice, her will straining against the power of the fox.

"She's right! I think we should try to lure it down the mountain. I don't know why but I've this feeling that if we get it off the top of this mountain it'll become much weaker than it is." Lee said nodding at his own plan.

Naruto shrugged "It's worth a shot. I guess it couldn't hurt." He sighed. "Aiko on three let down the shield, when she does Ino attack, it'll give us some time."

"Me!? Why me?!" Ino protested.

"Look just do it, okay!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto turned his attention back to the fox it was staring directly at him making eye contact once again. He saw something in that gaze that was disconcerting; it looked as if the fox was in pain. But as quickly as the look had come it had left and was replaced by rage. "Shit! Now Aiko!"

Aiko nodded and complied eagerly, she let down the shield and Ino gave the fox a psychic push sending it almost over the edge of the peak. Even though the fox had recovered quickly the blast had given them enough time to start racing back down the mountain.

"Now what genius?" Kiba roared as the fox began giving chase.

"Keep running!" Ino said as the fox sped up and began raining down fire upon them once again. She screamed as a fire ball narrowly missed her head. "Fuck. Why can't we ever get attacked by toothless, passive aggressive, bunny rabbits!?" Ino yelled as another flame whizzed passed her arm.

"We cannot simply keep running!" Lee yelled, turning his head slightly to look back at the fox giant fox that was gaining on them.

"Ah screw it!!" Kiba yelled as he stopped running and turned to face the beast. He closed his eyes and folded his hands into a sign. With determination burning in his eyes he charged forward and on a jump his shape shifted, where Kiba should have been there was an alabaster wolf about the same size as the fox. Akamaru barked in protest from his spot yards away, Kiba had wanted to keep him out of this fight. The two beasts collided in the air and took each other down. The Kiba wolf went straight for the fox's jugular while the fox tried to rip Kiba's legs from his body.

"Fuckin' Kiba you idiot!" Naruto yelled before he smirked and ran back to join the fight. 'No use running now I suppose.' Lee followed suit as Naruto skidded to a halt at the giant wolf's side. Kiba had managed to leave a whole in the fox's throat and the fox had given Kiba's leg an angry gash in return.

The wolf spoke in a voice that sounded like Kiba's but somehow it was rougher, wolfier "The first one's always a distraction." Naruto frowned at his wording but instantly understood what he meant and nodded as he turned to Lee wondering if he had caught what Kiba had said. Lee gave him a, thumbs up.

Kiba took off toward the fox again and the fox was more than enthusiastic to meet Kiba half way. The wolf performed Kiba's signature fang over fang attack which was easily dodged by the fox, without Akamaru the attack didnt have the same potency. The fox thinking that it had gained the upper hand did not see the green clad guardian flying toward it. Lee's foot connected with the fox's head with a deafening crunch.

The fox's head reeled and as it threw back its head in pain Naruto made his move. With a war cry that was as loud as any lion's roar he shot an emerald blast of raging flames at the fox. After his attack subsided there was nothing left of the fox except the statue that had appeared before them at the peak of the mountain.

The group gathered around the statue. They were all wondering 'what the hell just happened?' When they heard a voice call in their head "Thank you for ridding me of that evil leech?'

A simultaneous "What?" resounded as they all voice their confusion.

"I am the Kyuubi, keeper of the great Seal of Fire." The voice answered.

"Oh." Again the group spoke in unison.

"You have freed my spirit from the grasp of the evil plaguing the earth. Even now as I have no physical form I can feel its power crawling over me trying to take what is left of me." The spirit of the Kyuubi spoke in their heads.

"Wait one second!" Lee yelled. "Kyuubi, isn't that the name of the great hero who was said to have saved the world from the demons."

"Yes that was my human half." The voice explained.

"What do you mean your human half?" Kiba asked and Aiko shook her head.

She sighed as she knelt down to begin healing Kiba's wound "Have some respect would you?!" she hissed up in his direction.

"Lemme get this straight. Are you saying that the great hero that saved the world from the demons was a half demon himself?" Ino asked ignoring the glare Aiko sent her way because of the attitude she had put behind her words.

"You are correct. We were able to protect our human kin from our demon brethren. With the help of our lover who was also a half demon, we over powered the phoenix king." The voice spoke.

"So not only was the great hero a half demon but his lover and Protector was one as well." Naruto stated feeling a sensation of dread settle into his stomach. "What was your lover's power?"

"He controlled the sands of time. He was a half raccoon demon." The voice answered.

"How exactly did you end up as a protector of the seal?" Kiba asked, this time his voice was a lot more docile than before.

"My human half separated himself from me in order to create the seal. He wanted the humans to be able to live in peace, to never have to worry about the demons' return and so he sealed the world off. He severed the connections between the human and demon worlds." The voice was quiet for a moment and then spoke again "It resulted in the end of his life. I am all that is left of him; the original Guardian."

"But.." Naruto was about to ask yet another question but was cut off by the voice.

"No more questions. I have not the strength to continue communication with you all this way. But now I leave the last remaining power of the seal to you humans." The fox's voice said as the sound of its voice began to fade from their heads.

The statue they had gathered around shattered like glass and there a glowing, orange sphere left in its wake. The orb pulsated with power; it split in three and its power enveloping Kiba, Naruto and Lee all at once.

"What the hell's going on here?" Ino asked of Aiko.

Aiko shrugged in return.

The glow faded from the three males' bodies. "Whoa." Kiba whispered to himself looking at his hands as if they the most fascinating thing in the world. "I dunno if I'm like trippin on something but I feel fuckin great right now!"

"I feel more…powerful." Lee said and then he exclaimed "It must be the fire of youth!"

"No." Naruto answered "It's the fire of the fox; of Kyuubi."

* * *

Neji took a breath as he stopped his trek and the rest in his group followed his example. "What's up Neji?" Kankuro asked from behind him.

"We've come to the heart of the canyon." The pale eyed boy answered.

"This is where the shaman was supposed to be, but there's nothing here but rocks." Chouji sighed, he had really been over worked the past couple of days, he wasn't used to such strenuous conditions. But he tried his best to put on a show of determination and valor 'This is for the fate of the world.' He told himself over and over in his head.

"He's obviously hidden himself." Neji replied dismissively. "Don't worry I'll find him." Not seconds later his Byakugan was activated and he could see all that was around him. Something not far from his right caught his sight. It was a rock but something about it was off. As he walked closer to the rock he noticed the familiar pale yellow glow of a spell that had been slapped on the rock.

His facial expression was blank as he came up to the rock. "Two strikes!" he yelled suddenly before both of his hands thrust into the rock with such force that it and the spell were broken instantly. Out of the crumbling remains of the rock came a figure, it seemed shapeless at first but it soon took the form a woman; an old woman.

Her winkled face was not friendly as she glared at Neji, azure eyes glared up at him. Neji was completely unaffected.

End of Chapter

Okay people, I know it's been way past forever since I updated this but I really am sorry I hadn't realized it'd been this long. My focus was on other things but I gonna get back to updating this as often as possible, hopefully. It's been a while since I've worked on this so I really need some feedback I hope you continue read, until next time ja!

Also I will be going back over this entire fic sporadically, chapter by chapter, editing and fixing it up so if you want to go back and re-read it, it'll be alot less hard to follow and stuff.


End file.
